Wicked Games
by EscapeTheBlaze
Summary: Aurora "Rori" Gilbert, the Twin sister of Elena Gilbert, is nothing but different. Shes a over sarcastic rocker that has been dreaming of crows, fog & a man with piercing blue eyes every since she could remember. Now everywhere she goes, all of those things follow. Will she ever meet the man of her dreams? Or will she wake up from those dreams & fall into a twister of nightmares.
1. Pilot part 1

Hello and welcome to my NEW story! My best friend made me watch The Vampire Diaries and I just fell in love it with it (Mostly Damon). So here we are! Now just a warning that for my Chapters are long and I will be posting in pairs of two's because I write a lot and they come out in pages. So for two Chapters = one whole ep of the show. Okay? Okay! I only own Aurora AKA "Rori" (:

* * *

Dreaming. Dreams are the windows to your heart and soul. There places that you remember or places that you fear. A man standing in the fog with a crow sitting on his shoulder. A dream that I have had ever since I could remember. I would sit in my bed for hours drawing a shadow of a man in the fog with a crow somewhere in the picture. But...What does it mean? I remember yelling out to him once and asking for his name but I never got it. Sadly, I haven't seen him in my dreams lately. The reason why is because this summer was hard on my family. Hard on me, my twin sister, Elena and our younger brother Jeremy mostly. You see, our parents were killed in a car accident and Elena was in the car when it happened. It was hard to lose them but I accepted it quicker then the others, being that I'm the oldest. I think about them a lot, but I know I would've died if Elena did. I know I can't live without her. We were always close for being twins and all but after the car accident...I guess you could say it brought us as close as we could ever be. Growing up and even now, we're the opposite, though we look the same except for the red strips in my hair. Plus Shes a cheerleader, while I'm a singer. She like the color pink while I tend to wear red and black a lot. But that never mattered to us, we love each other for our different personalities. I could never lose my sister and my best friend.

I let out a loud sigh as I started to think what if I lost my twin in the car accident again. I can't think about that, I have other things to worry about. Like school starting up today, even though I'm not ready at all. I looked over at my alarm clock and groaned. 5:30a.m. Lovely. Once again I have spent the night thinking about the car accident and drawing the shadow man again. I stood up from my bed and slowly dragged myself to my mirror before staring at my refection. Big black bags sat under my eyes and my red strips in my hair have dulled out again. But who cares, its nothing that bad. I moved to my dresser and pulled out my favorite faded black jeans and red v-neck shirt and got dressed. Looking around my room, I spotted my red converses and started to slip them on, not noticing my door starting to open. Finishing that, I turn around and to see my twin standing in my doorway. "Rori? What are you doing up?" Elena said quietly, still half asleep. A smile fell onto my lips as I walked over to her. "Just getting ready for school now, so we don't have to fight for the bathroom." She nodded her head a bit and threw her arms around me, hugging me close. Hugging her back, I heard her whisper "I miss them." "I miss them too" I said to her as we pulled apart. I hated seeing her so sad but I don't know how to help. I pulled her back into a hug before saying, "Come on, time to get ready for school." and with that we went out separate ways for the morning.

I just finished brushing my wavy hair as I looked over at my clock once again. 6:30a.m. Setting my brush down, I walked over to my door and headed down the stairs. I could smell the burnt toast already. As I got down stairs, I could heard Aunt Jenna saying something about making toast. Called it. Walking into the kitchen, I watched Aunt Jenna scrambling around it before I moved over to the counter were my coffee cup waited for me. "Its all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said as she watched my pour my cup. Oh sweet, sweet coffee. "Is there coffee?" Jeremy said walking into the kitchen. I gave him a small smile before handing him a cup. I went over and stood next to Elena, sipping on God's greatest gift. "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Aunt Jenna asked us. At least she's trying to be a guardian over us. "Nah, we're good." I said pointing at me and Elena. After that, Aunt Jenna realized that she had a big presentation and ran out the door. I love that she is taking care of us. But I just don't want her to over worry about us and forget about her own life. As I drank the last of my coffee, me and Elena watched Jeremy grab his stuff and leave the kitchen. I quickly stopped him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He just glared at me and mumbled 'Don't started' before storming out of the room. I sighed as I looked over at my double. "Are you okay?" She asked me. I just nodded my head slowly, "Sure, I'm fine I guess." Elena gave me a tiny smile before hooking her arm with mine. "I'm ready when you are."

Bonnie came and picked us up. Elena called shot gun so I had to get in the back seat. So hate the back seat. As we drove to school, I listen to Bonnie talk. "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic." Bonnie said looking at the road. I blinked my eyes once before responding with a "Really?" She nodded her head before speaking, "Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!" I couldn't help but laugh a bit. Bonnie was mine and Elena's best friend. She's pretty great. "Your Grandma sounds sweet." I said smiling at Bonnie. She smiled back at me, "But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands...Elena! Back in the car." I jumped when Bonnie yelled at her. Looking over at Elena I started to smirk as she spoke, "I did it again, didn't I?" we both nodded our heads at her. Elena sighed, "I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling us that..." "That I'm psychic now." Bonnie said smiling proudly.

Elena and I shared a glance at each other before looking back at her. "Right. Okay then predict something. About us." Bonnie nodded her head happily at the requests, "I see..." Just as she was going to predict our futures, something big hit the windshield, making us swerve. I was thrown back against the seat, hitting my head against the headrest. I'm going to feel that later. "What was that? Oh, my god! Are you guys okay?" Bonnie asked sounding concerned. She looked over at Elena, who nodded her head, "Its okay, I'm okay. Are you okay, Rori?" Elena looked back at me as I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm just super." Bonnie shook her head at my sarcasm and sighed. "It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." She said a bit startled that she just traumatized us more. Seeing that, I leaned over and placed my hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Bon, Its okay. We're okay. We can't be scared of cars our whole life now." I looked over at Elena as she nodded her head, agreeing with me. Bonnie looked at us both and smiled, "I predict that this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you guys are going to be beyond happy. " I laughed as Bonnie said that. "We're going to rock this year!" I said leaning back against the seat. Just as we continued driving to school, my eye was caught by the big crow sitting on the stop sign. Did I really hit my head that hard?

We finally got into the school, and walked down the hallway looking at all the faces that filled it. It was quiet till Bonnie started to speak, "Major lack of male real restate. Look at the curtain Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot-" She stopped and looked at us. "Can I still say 'Tranny mess'?" I shook my head laughing a bit as Elena told her that it was over. "Ahh..find a man, coin a phrase. Its a busy year." She said smiling. We just rolled our eyes but stopped in the middle of the hall when we saw Mattie. He looked over at my sister and I and frowned, walking away. Dick much? Elena sighed looking at me and Bonnie. "He hates me." I shook my head at her, hooking my arm with hers. "I don't think he does." Bonnie then jumped in, "Yeah, That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." " As we laughed, I quickly stopped when I spotted the blonde devil approached us.

"Elena! Oh my god!" Caroline said throwing her arms around my sister. After a minute later, she let go of her and looked over at me before giving my sister her full attention. God, I hate her. "How are you? Oh it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" Caroline said smiling at Elena. "Caroline..." Elena started to speak but I quickly cut her off. "WE'RE right here and we are both fine. Thanks." Caroline through me a glance and turned back to Elena to ask. "Really?" Elena nodded her head and looked at me. "Yes, much better." I was about to hook my arm with Elena's but I was rudely pushed aside by Caroline yelling "Oh you poor thing!" and hugging Elena once again. I really wish this blonde devil wasn't my sisters friend. I started to get a bit pissed at her and thankfully Elena noticed. "Okay, Caroline." Caroline jumped a bit then smiled "Oh! Okay, see you guys later?" I was about say something rude but I was stopped by my sister's hand over my mouth. "Okay, bye!" Bonnie said smiling at her as she left. My sister sighed, removing her hand. Then Bonnie and Elena looked at me. "Just...No comment." I said before we started to walk away.

As we continued down the hall, I grabbed my IPOD and started to listen to 'HIM- Killing Loneliness'. Elena smiled at me and hooked her arm onto mine. She knew when I played HIM, I was in a bad mood. Elena basically knows what music makes me happy or puts me in a sad mood. Its kinda a twin thing. All the sudden, Bonnie stopped short, making us run right into her. "Hold up. Who's that?" Bonnie said looking at the guy with his back to us. "All I see is back." Elena said looking at him. I looked at her then back at the guy's back. "Yeah, but its a hot back." Bonnie high-fived me and started to smile, "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." I just rolled my eyes as Elena giggled at my reaction. "You're really going to run this whole 'Psychic thing' into the ground, huh?" She asked Bonnie. "Pretty much." I shook my head and placed my left ear-bud in. "Okay, ladies. I'm heading to class." I hugged them 'Good bye' and headed to my class. Walking to class, I put both ear-buds in and sighed. PANIC! Blasted through my buds making me get lost in their lyrics. I needed some one on one time with my music. Its really like breathing for me. Just then, I hear a crow sound coming from my ear-buds. I quickly grabbed them out of my ears and looked around but saw nothing. To day is just getting weirder and weirder by the minute.


	2. Pilot part 2

Remember its a Continuing of Pilot. Oh! And I only own Aurora AKA "Rori" and if your wondering what Aurora looks like, I picked to base her off of Victoria Justice because she looks ALOT like Nina Dobrev who plays Elena. :3

* * *

Tanner's class was the most boring class I have been in all day. He was discussing the confederacy or something like that. But all I know is that my head and this desk are becoming the best of friends. "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union..." Tanner lectured on. I wish he would just shut up. I mostly just laid my head on the desk or doodled crows all over my notebooks. Slowly, I picked my head up and glanced over at Elena, who kept looking over at the new kid. I'm guessing hes new because I personal never seen him before. I quickly looked over at Bonnie and mouthed "WOW" at her. She mouthed back "I KNOW" and pulled out her cell phone. Elena, who was still sneaking glances at the new guy, finally looked over at us. When Tanner's back was turned, I started to act like her and pretended to faint. Elena just shook her head at me, trying not to laugh at my actions. Tanner turned back around and caught the end of my act. "Aurora." I quickly sat up and faked a frown. "Sorry Mr. Tanner." He just rolled his eyes at me and turned back around to the board. I waited a couple of minutes before pulling out my cell phone and texting her, "Wipe ur face, u droolin" Elena looked at her phone then glared at me. Oh family fun.

After school, me and Elena headed to our favorite place. The Cemetery. I know it sounds weird but we liked how quiet it was. It was just us and the dead. I walked around the gravestones, running my fingertips against the cool marble tombs as Elena wrote in her diary. Letting out a sigh, I smiled leaning over my sisters shoulder. "Watcha writing, luv." She looked up at me then back to her diary. "I'm writing about my day." I was about to ask her to read it to me but then a crow appeared on our parents gravestone. We stared at it and I smiled a bit, staying up. Elena, on the other hand, wasn't to happy with the pretty bird. "Okay. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!" She yelled at the crow, making it fly away. "That's what I thought. " I turned and glared at her. "Elena. Why did you do tha-" Just then the crow came back and fog started to ascend around the cemetery. We looked around at the cemetery till our eyes landed on a man is standing behind a tomb. It felt like one of my many dreams. I felt a pull too. Like something was pulling me to him. I was about to step closer to shadowy figure to get a better look but Elena grabbed a my hand before I could do anything. She started to run off pulling me away from him. I looked back to see a glance of him before disappearing into the fog. "Elena! S-Slow down!" I yelled as we ran but before she could, she tripped and fell, bring me down with her. Ugh, my head. Again. "You guys okay?" We heard a voice as we slowly got up and saw the new boy standing there.

I looked back at the cemetery and frowned. I wanted to finally meet the guy from my dreams. Sigh. While I was pouting, Elena looked up at the new guy and cocked her eyebrow. "Were you following us?" Wait. Stalker? I spun my head back around and glared at him. He looked at me then back at Elena. "No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you guys fall." Me and Elena shared a "I call Bullshit" look with one another. "Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." I said crossing my arms looking back at him. "I'm visiting. I have family here." Oh. Of course..That's what you do in a cemetery. I mentally facepalmed. Elena stared at him as I rubbed the back of my head, feeling stupid. "Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy." I said sighing. Elena nodded her head in my defense. "And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock? . . . I'm Elena." She finished and smiled at him. I quickly spoke up after her."And I'm Aurora. But my friends call me Rori." He nodded his head at us. "I'm Stefan." "I know. We have History together." She said to him. I started to zone out after they started to talk about school and his ring. I looked over my shoulder, feeling eyes on me. "Rori, did you hurt yourself?" I shook my head, looking back over at them. "Hmm?" "Did you hurt yourself?" I shrugged my shoulders and pulled up my pant leg. "Well damn." I chuckled, seeing a cut gushing blood. Elena looked at it then up at me. "Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty." All I said was nope then looked at Stefan, who had his back to us. "Are you okay?" I said to him as I rolled up my other pant leg. Elena hear me groan a tiny bit as I moved my leg, making her turn around to face me. "Really kid, its nothing." I said looking at my leg then I looked up to find Stefan was gone. Elena turned to look and kinda frown. "He has to be a ninja, Elena."

When we got home, Elena took me into the bathroom to help me clean out the cut. I sat on the edge of the tub and Elena started the water. "Rori?" I hummed, answering her as she grabbed the showerhead and started to let the warm water hit my leg. "Do you want to come with me to meet up with Bonnie at the Grill tonight?" I simply shrugged my shoulders. Don't get me wrong, I love Bonnie but if shes there then that means Caroline is there and I don't wanna deal with her. "Nah, Lena. I think I might stay home tonight. Draw something or hang with Jer." She smiled at me, saying okay, handed me the showerhead and got up to get ready. She knows how I feel about Caroline and plus my leg is killing me. I washed off the dry blood and watched as it mixed into the water. It was like the movie Psycho, just no screaming lady. After washing off my leg, I wrapped it and headed down stairs. "I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill." I heard Elena say to Aunt Jenna. "Okay, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." I sat down on the last step and chuckled at them. Aunt Jenna was trying and failing and to me, it was funny. "Well down, Aunt Jenna" I said fake clapping at her. She smiled then looked at me. "Your not going, Rori?" I shook my head, "Nah." Just then, Elena open the door to see her stalker boy.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange." Stefan said looking a bit embarrassed of his actions. He should be, I mean hes a grown man scared of blood. "No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish." Elena said to him with a soft smile on her lips. "Um, something like that." I slowly stood up and limped over to the door. "Hey." I said looking over at Stefan as I leaned against Elena. "Hey, How's your leg?" He looked down at my wrapped leg. I shrugged slightly before speaking, "Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where we lived?" Stefan looked like he was thinking on a answer. Again, Stalker. "It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, Elena, I thought you might want this back. " Then he handed my sisters diary back to her. She looked down at it then shot me a glance. I shrugged my shoulders once more and smiled. I knew when it was time to go. I quickly kissed my sisters cheek and said goodnight to Stefan before limping back to my bedroom. Once back in my room, I changed into my PJ's and sighed. I sat down on my bed and looked at my wall that was full of drawings of shadowy figures and crows. Slowly, I stood and walked over to the wall. 'A Dream or Reality' I thought as I touched a picture. It was a drawing of a figure and all you could see was the figures piecing blue eyes. I smiled and moved back to my bed then snuggled under my blanket after shutting the lights off.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner Lectured. I couldn't keep my eyes open as he started to call on people. Starting with Bonnie. "Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot. " Bonnie replied shrugging her shoulder slightly. I chuckled a bit at her answer. Tanner sighed. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" The class looked over at Matt to see if he would answer. Please-"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." -Damnit. Guess its our turn. Tanner looked at me and my sister. "Hmm. Gilberts? Surely one of you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" I leaned back against my chair as Tanner gave me a evil glare. I shrugged a tiny bit. "Don't know, Sir." Then he turned to Elena. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena replied. He let out a sigh, getting a bit annoyed with the class. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, girls. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." I glared at him as he said that. How dare he. I was about to speak up till I was cut off. "There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." We all looked back at Stefan. "That's correct. Mister. . .? " Wow, smart and hot. Nice. "Salvatore." Tanner leaned against the front of his desk, eyeing Stefan up. "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Stefan nodded his head saying, Distant. "Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." He shook his head at Tanner, "Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." And with that the class went quiet. Elena and I shared a look before looking at Stefan. I smirked at him and gave him a rock on symbol. This guy was alright in my book.

Party time! I got to the party and headed over to find the drinks. I don't drink a lot but when I see a drink...I want it. I quickly grabbed my lovely beer and walked out of the crowd of people, to see a lonely Stefan all well...alone. "Hey you made it here! Elena is going to be so happy." I laughed walking over to him. He smiled at me happily. "Hopefully she will be. How are you and your leg?" I looked down at my leg that was still wrapped from yesterday. Shrugging slightly, I replied. "It's sore but I'm a tough girl, I'll manage. As to how I am..well I'm fine I guess." "Well that's good to here and if you ever need to talk, I'm here." I simply smiles at him. He was really sweet. My sister better like him, damnit. "Well thank yo-" "Hey! You made it!" Caroline yelled, interrupting me. I knew I smelled a blonde devil. "I did." Stefan said looking at her then back at me. I tried to hide my reaction of being interrupted but it was no uses. I was pissed. Caroline quickly nudged me out of the way and grabbed a hold of Stefan's arm. "Come on lets get you a drink." And with that she dragged him away from me. I swear I hear her say something else but it was quiet. Bitch.

Later that night I was sitting down with Bonnie as Elena and Stefan spoke. I was leaning my head on her shoulder thinking away. "Whats on your mind?" I heard Bonnie's voice. 'A lot is on my mind', I thought as I picked my head up to look at her. "I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." "Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie said smiling at me proudly. I made a small snort noise then took a sip of my beer. "Your missing your crystal ball." After I said that, Bonnie gave me a small glaring look before we both broke out into laughter. As we started to calm down, I pasted her my beer and our hands touched. All of the sudden, Bonnie started to space out on me. After a short while she came back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back away from mine, almost spilling my beer. "What was that?" I said to her, putting my beer down in the grass. "That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." I froze in my spot. Did she just say."A W-What?" Bonnie looked at me, kind freaked out herself. "A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay, I'm gonna get a refill." She got up from the grass and quickly went to the bar.

I leaned back against the tree behind me in shock. How did she know about my dreams? How did she even think up things like that? She hasn't been in my room as of last, has she? I kept on asking myself those questions till I was snapped out of my thoughts of someone screaming. "Vicki!" Wait. Jeremy?! "Someone help!" Elena! I quickly got up and ran over to their voices as fast as I could. I pushed through the crowd till I got to them. Moving over to Elena's side I stared down at the body of Vicki Donovan, Mattie's sister. Matt was in full panic/brother mode."Someone call an ambulance!" He yelled to the group. Elena quickly called them. I turned to the group of people and yelled. "Hey! Everyone back up, give her some space!" Tyler nodded his head at me and ordered the on side of people to back up. "Vicki. Vicki, come on. Open your eyes, look at me!" I listen to Mattie beg to his sister to wake up. God, It reminded me of all the times in the hospital, praying and begging for Elena to wake up. I grabbed a hold of Elena's hand and squeezed it slightly. Its going to be a long night.

I went to the Mystic Grill with Bonnie and Caroline. After hours of being asked questions, I needed coffee. I did, although, feel kinda bed leaving Elena and Jer there but I just couldn't take it. I sat right by Bonnie's side and across from Caroline. "Are you sober yet?" I heard Bonnie ask Caroline as I took a sip of my coffee. Her let a quiet moaned 'No' from her lips. Okay, I feel bad for the Blonde Devil. Kinda. Not really. I pushed a new cup of coffee in front of her."Well Keep drinking. Bonnie has to take you home before she can go home herself." Caroline looked at the coffee then looked right at me, which is a first. "Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" She started to whine. I looked over at Bonnie and raised my hands up, "I'm not touching that." Bonnie glared at me for a second before Caroline continued. "I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything and if its not her then its.." she pointed at me. "Its Aurora because everyone likes the over sarcastic rocker girl type. And I try so hard, and . . . I'm never the one." Over Sarcastic rocker girl? Is that what she thinks of me? Now I actually feel bad for her. I mean if its not Elena that people like then its me. I don't get it though. Me and Elena are nothing alike. We don't even try to make people like us. It just happens. "It's not a competition, Caroline." I assured her but she just gave me a dirty look. "Yeah it is."

Bonnie sighed and left me with Caroline while she went to go pay the bill. As I took a long sip of my coffee, I glanced over at Caroline and she was just staring right pasted me with the smile dancing on her lips. I lowered my coffee from my lips and looked over, seeing who she was smiling at. The man made eye contact with mine. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen and a smile that could match. Wait. A smile. I quickly started to blush and turned around so I couldn't see him. Crap. Crap. CRAP! I, Aurora J. Gilbert, is so not going there! I mean I could, just to piss the blonde devil off but then Elena would get mad. I can't fall for him. Can't. Nope. I'm riding solo for now. No Relationship for me. Main relationship I need to think of is Elena's. I let out a soft groan and drank the rest of my coffee and stood up. I slid my arms into my leather jacket and quickly looked over at the man once more. He smiled at me again, making my knees want to gave way. 'Damnit..' I shot him a dark glare and fixed my jacket before walking over to Bonnie and telling her Goodnight. After that, I walked out to my car and saw a crow sitting on it. I tilted my head to the side and slowly reached for it. I was inches away when it flew off. Sighting, I got in my car and drove home for the night.


	3. The Night of the Comet part 1

Yay i am very happy people are liking this so much. Thank you so much! Remember I only own Aurora (:

* * *

3rd Person POV

It started out like it always did. Aurora standing in the cemetery by her parents grave. She looked lost and confused. She slowly slid her fingertips against the cold marble grave as it started to happen. It always happens in the same order. First the fog, then the crow and last but not least, the man. Aurora looked up from the gravestone and looked at the man. He stood there behind the tomb as he slowly reached for her. Aurora moved closer to the tomb, hoping that she would get to finally see his face. But as she moved closer, the fog thickened. "Please! D-Don't go." Aurora quickly tried to grab a hold of his hand but missed only by inches. She stood there looking around for him but saw nothing. Then all of the sudden, Aurora felt a sharp pain run through her neck. She quickly moved away and saw the crow with its head tilted to the side, sitting on a grave. "Wake up." The Crow said then flew at Aurora. Getting scared, she listened to the crow and closed her eyes hard...

Rori's POV

"...Everyday I wake up. Everyday I wake up alone...KILL ME. JUST KILL ME. and get me out of the sun." My alarm sung to me as I groan a bit. I reached over and turned it off before getting up, heading to the shower. After the shower, I went back to my room and changed into a Batman tank-top with some white skinny jeans. As I looked into my mirror, I started to think about last night and its events. I thought of Mattie and how Vicki was doing. Even though I didn't get along with Vicki, I still hope that she was okay. I started to ran my brush through my long wavy hair as I thought on. I started to think about the gorgeous stranger that the Blonde Devil was staring at. I mean, my god, his eyes were perfect. I started to smile as I thought about him more then tried to find some other reasons why I shouldn't go for him. Letting out a sigh, I sat my brush down and finished my morning routine. He needs to get out of my head. He needs to just disappear. Ugh. This stranger might be the death of me. I sighed, walking out of my room and down the stairs to where we hung our keys. I was just about to grab them till I heard a voice from behind me. "Aurora? Can I ask you something?" Nodding my head, I turned around to see Aunt Jenna standing there looking quite grown up.

"Uh, sure Aunt Jenna. Ask away." I said smiling softly at her. Aunt Jenna let out a breath then started to fix her blouse. "Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" I leaned back against the wall, looking at her better. "Depends on where you're going." Aunt Jenna never liked being the 'Respectfully parental'. I remember my mom telling me that I got my wild heart from Aunt Jenna and that I would never grow out of it. I watched her as she groaned and fixed her blouse again. "Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" She quickly held up her hair, making it look like it was in a ponytail. I smirked at her thinking on a name for her look. "Sexy stewardess." Aunt Jenna then dropped her hair, letting it fall onto her shoulders. Just before I could make up a name for her look, Elena came walking down stairs."Boozy housewife." Well someones in a good mood. "Up it is. You're feisty today." Aunt Jenna told Elena as she was starting to fixing her hair in the mirror. Elena just smiled at me then looked over at Aunt Jenna. "I feel good, which is rare, so I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine and all that stuff." I started to chuckle at her statement. Shes just so weird and bubbly. She quickly turned to me and glared, making me duck my head down, trying not to laugh. Ignoring my chuckles, Elena started to speak, "Where is Jeremy?" Aunt Jenna turned from the mirror and looked over at us, then shrugged. "He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse " After saying that, she paused. I slid my hand down my face mumbling as Elena gave her a look. I swear her hair color should be blonde. "There is no wood shop, is there?" I shook my head then sighed, being a wise ass. "No." "Yeah." She just rolled her eyes before me and Elena headed out to school.

During Mr. Tanner's lovely class, all I could see was Elena and Stefan giving each other this weird look the whole time. Is this what love or at least crushing does to people? I just rolled my eyes thinking how hopeless in love she looked. Finally looking back down at my doodles, I sighed, thinking about him. Last nights dream was more like a reality and it was just to much. Remembering my dream, I slid my hand to my neck and twitched from touching a bruise or something. I looked up, making eye contact with Elena. Play it off Aurora. I thought as I started to smirk at Elena and started to throw kisses or shoot arrows at her and Stefan. Elena just rolled her eyes at me and continued to give her full, loving yet creepy attention back to Stefan for the remainder of class. Tanner, being the slow teacher that he is, finally noticed Elena and Stefan's stare down and kinda got upset. "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" They both looked up at him as I tried my hardest not to die of laughter. Elena shook her head innocently just before the bell rang out,ending the class.

I was one of the first people out of Tanners classroom, only because I needed to find Bonnie. I felt bad for leaving her with a drunk Blonde Devil last night. Speaking of the Blonde Devil, I saw her and Bonnie walking down the hallway, so I quickly made my way to them. As I started to catch up, I started to over hear what they were speaking about. "I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Oh for the love of cupcakes and moonpies, Batman. This girl was stupid. Bonnie looked over at me and sighed understanding why I didn't like Caroline. "Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie replied to her, making me smirk. Again, I loved Bonnie's Grandmother. Caroline looked over at Bonnie then at me, still smiling a bit. "Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." And here we go, I did have a feeling that she was going to bring him up today. Bonnie just laughed before she replied, "I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" The Blonde Devil just shrugged, "I don't know. I was drunk." Bonnie shook her head at her before turning to me. "Rori, did you see Caroline's mystery guy last night?" I merely shrugged, feeling Caroline glaring at me from the other side of Bonnie, "Only a glance. He wasn't that nice looking." I am lying through my teeth right now and Caroline is eating it all up. Her eyes softened as she looked away from me. Most likely going back to ignoring me again. Again, I hate her but she's Elena's friend and if shes upset, Elena's upset and I for one don't wanna see Elena upset. So no romance stuff for me.

Walking out of school was the best feeling in the world, I swear. No more Tanner or Blonde Devil for a day or, you know, till Bonnie/Elena drags me to the Grill tonight. As I continued to think of what I was going to do for a few hours alone,I looked over to see Jeremy walking over to Tyler. Shit. "Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she okay?"Jeremy said looking right at Tyler. Tyler, with that smirk of his, just looked around. "She's fine. Now get out of here." I stood back, so none of them noticed I was there as they continued to speak. "How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" Oh my dear little Bro, your playing with fire. Tyler looked at him, glaring a bit. "I'm gonna kick your ass." I watched as Jeremy got closer to Tyler as he spoke. "Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." Then Jer shoved him. And there was my cue. I quickly moved over to them, "Hey is there a problem, Jer?" I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tyler looked at me then at Jeremy. "Walk away Gilbert. It's your final warning. " With that Jeremy kinda snapped. "No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." After that was said, I pulled Jer away from Tyler and his group. "Damn, that was like a death threat. " His said turning to one of the hoes by his side. "Now hes hiding behind his big bad sister." I stopped and walked back over to him. Jer tried to hold me back but I it was to late. I mean, I am sick of him bugging my brother and being a asshole to him."Hiding? Like you are behind Hoe one and Hoe two? At least my brother has the guts to get in your face, like I am right now." I was inches away from his face. "So why don't you just take your girls and walk away, Lockwood." He kept on looking away from me then he shrugged and walked away, mumbling as he did. I turned back to see that I was alone. Ugh, Jer is most likely pissed that I just fought his battle. Sigh.

Later on, at the grill, I was forced to have a nice dinner with Caroline. We sat around the table, talking about school, drama, boys, basically everything. We even spoke about the comet that was going to happen tonight. Bonnie started to tell us somethings about it. "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity. " I was really getting into this whole comet thing. I wanted to see the comet pass over head ever since I was a kid. "Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." And the moment was ruined. I looked at Bonnie before I slightly kicked Caroline's leg from under the table. She yelped and glared over at me. I merely shrugged and looked away. She rolled her eyes then turned to Elena. "So then what?" "So then nothing." Caroline tilted her head to the side like a dog. Or a bitch. You chose. "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Elena shook her head 'no' and looked at us. "Nope. We didn't go there"

Caroline looked at my Sister like she had two heads. I kinda smirked at how shocked she was. She looked over at Elena again then leaned over to her, "Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut." Elena again just shook her head at her. "Caroline..just drop it. I'm her twin and she doesn't even tell these things." I said as I sipped my coffee. She glared over at me then back at my sister. "OKAY, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" she yelled out loud, making me almost spit out my hot coffee. I covered my mouth then spun around to glare at the Blonde Devil. I was about to knock in some comment since into her but then Elena spoke up as she stood. "Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do. " My eyes widen hearing this. Oh please don't become the next Caroline, Elena. I quickly stood up, grabbing the keys off the table before she could. Elena looked at me and started to walk away from us. I caught up with her and slid my hand through my hair. "you know your not gonna leave me in there with her." Elena nodded her head at me, smirking. "yeah I know. That's why your gonna drive me there." I really had no choice, so we got into the car and drove to the old Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

The song that Rori woke up to is called Kill me by The Pretty Reckless FYI (: For people that want to listen to some of Rori's Ipod haha.


	4. The Night of the Comet part 2

Remember I only own Aurora! (:

* * *

Pulling up to the old Salvatore House, I was simply in shock. It was so beautiful. Still sitting in the car, I stared at the house before getting out with Elena. We both walked to the door and looked at each other. "You wanna knock?" She said looking at me. I glanced over and shook my head 'no'. She sighed and knocked on the door. Just then the door slowly opened on its own. Oh I feel like we're in a scary movie, only its real life and we don't stand a chance. We walked in, looking around the room that we were in. It was a real nice looking place. Elena walked around and started to yell for Stefan. "What I wouldn't do to live in a place like this." I whispered as I admired the place more. Then out of know where, a crow flew into the house. I watched it as I turned around and saw a man standing in front of me. My eyes widened, backing up against Elena. She turned and looked over at me before finally noticing the guy. What I tell ya, scary movie. We be screwed. "I...I'm sorry that we barged in. The door was...open. " Elena said apologizing to him. I looked at him trying to figure out where I knew him from. He only smiled and took my sisters hand. "You must be Elena." Then he turned to me and put out his hand for mine. I looked down at his hand and smirked. "And that means your Ror-" I put my hand up, stopping him. "Aurora to strangers." He smirked at my comment then looked over at Elena. "Right. Well I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." Wait. Brother? I looked over at Elena. She tilted her head a bit, looking at Damon. "He didn't tell me he had a brother. " He just shrugged he's shoulder looking at us with a smile. "Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

We followed Damon to into a different room and I must say it was a huge room. I started looking around. "Wow. This is your living room?" I had to imminent, their house is bigger then I thought. Looking over at him, I noticed he was looking at me. "Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon then looked over at my twin as he continued, "And I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Elena and I looked at each other kinda confused. What on earth is he talking about? I crossed my arms over my chest as we looked back at him. "The last one?" Elena asked him. Damon nodded his head before replying, "Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" I smacked my forehead, letting out a slight groan. You stupid idiotic person. You just had to ruin it with the Ex talk. I glared at him waiting for him to notice. And when he did noticed my glare, he realized what he said. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." I rolled my eyes and Elena shook her head, "Nope." "Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end. " I looked at Damon, making a 'Pffh' noise. This guy looks like he could get any girl he wanted and hes being a Debby Downer about relationships. "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." He smiled at me replying, "I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." Elena and I turned around to face a upset looking Stefan.

"Elena. Rori. I didn't know you two were coming over." Stefan said, still sounding and looking not pleased. I could just feel the awkwardness flying through the air. Elena looked up at Stefan. "I know. I should have called, I just..." She was a lost for words. But I mean, who can blame her. Her almost boyfriend's stupid brother just made this place awkward. "Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? And you are too, Aurora." Damon said my name, smirking at me before continuing, "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker. " I just rolled my eyes at him. Hes a asshole. Stefan looked at us, "Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Elena rubbed her arm as she tried not to look upset. I placed my hand on Elena's shoulder. "Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon. " She said before telling Stefan to move then she walked away. "Great meeting you to, Elena." After saying that, Damon looked at me with his 'charming' smile. Eh, don't make me puke. I was just about to walk past him but he stopped me. "And it was also great to meet you, Aurora." He said looking in to my eyes. I just looked at him and smirked. "Uh huh." I pulled away from Damon and looked at Stefan. "We'll talked later." And with that, I left their house, getting to the car where Elena sat. We drove home in silence, not wanting to speak about Stefan nor his brother.

We got home and I headed up to my room as Elena and Aunt Jenna talked. I don't understand why Elena was making this a big deal. I mean Stefan's brother was just being cocky and that's most likely why Stefan was acting really weird. I moved down stairs as Jeremy walked into the house. As I moved pasted him, I smelt weed coming off him. "Damn, Jer" I whispered to him. He just glared a me and headed to the stairs. "Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" I heard Aunt Jenna ask him as I sat down on the couch. Jeremy stopped and looked over to Aunt Jenna, totally gone. "More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's...that's cool." Oh no he didn't. I sat there with Elena as Jeremy walked up the stairs and Aunt Jenna followed. "Oh, no, no, no!" She yelled with an apple in her hand. Then out of know where, Jeremy let out a yell of pain. I just shook my head and looked over at the zoned out Elena. Letting out a sigh, I gently kicked her leg. "Your thinking to much, kiddo." I said leaning back against the couch. "Its hard not to, Sis."She started to pout before getting up and heading up stairs to get ready. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Stefan. 'You coming to night? -R.' I waited a few minutes till I got a new text. 'Yeah, I need to speak to Elena. -S.' I nodded my head and texted back, 'Good. Cuz she is upset .P.S. Don't bring your Bro -R.' I know that was very blunt of me but Damon really needs to learn not to be a ass and to think before he speaks. I was knocked out of my thoughts by my ringtone. 'Alright, I will talk to her asap and I wont. -S.' I smiled and placed my cell in my pocket.

I left the house for the Mystic fall's Town square after Elena did. I walked around alone, playing with my unlit candle that I stole from The Blonde Devils box without her looking. Getting to the center of the square, I let out a sigh. "Hey." I looked over to my left to see Stefan. "Hi. Aren't you supposed to be talking to Elena?" I said looking up to the sky then I heard him sigh. "I did and she walked away from me." I made a 'Ahh' noise, watching for the Comet. "She'll come around. " He nodded his head and stood with me for a bit. I wanted to ask him about Damon but I was kinda afraid to. Oh the hell with it. "So Stefan, why didn't you tell us about your brother?" Stefan just looked over at me then sighed before thinking of an answer. "Damon is..." "Rude? Cocky? An Ass?" He slightly chuckled at my comment. "Yeah, we don't get along very well and hes just to...troubled." I nodded my head not really understanding. Just then Mattie came running over, out of breath. "Hey guys. Have you seen my sister?" Stefan looked at me then at Matt before shaking his head. "No, Sorry." I crossed my arms loosely. "Why what's going on, Mattie?" "I can't find her. She's missing." He said looking around. I nodded my head and looked at them. "I'll keep my eyes open, okay?" I started to walk away and look for Vicki. To be honest, she was most likely getting high off her rocker or drinking. I walked around looking for her for what seemed to be hours, just till I got a text from Matt. 'Stefan found her. I'm the Grill -M.' I stopped in my tracks and sighed. "Alright." I started walk back to the Grill.

When I got to the Grill, I saw Matt helping Vicki with her bandages. I waved at him before heading over to Bonnie and the Blonde Devil. When I got over to them, I over heard what Caroline said. "Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Wow, bitch much. I'm just going to act like I didn't hear her say that. "Hey Bonnie." I said smiling at her. Bonnie looked at me and smiled. "Hey, where have you been." "Around I just Been-" "Excuse me. Hi." We all looked over at Stefan. "Hi." We all said at once. "Um, have you guys seen Elena?" I looked at both Bonnie and Caroline but they never answered. Damn it. "I think she went home." I said rubbing the back of my head. Stefan nodded his head and was about to leave but Bonnie stopped him. "I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so"" Stefan looked at Bonnie, Saying 'Thank You' as she write Elena's number down. I watched as Bonnie passed Elena's number to him and touches his hand. She got all zoned out again like when we were at the party. "You okay?" Stefan said looking at her. "What happened to you?" Right after Bonnie said that her eyes widen. "That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." Then she got up and left. We all just stood there like 'What just happened.' Caroline turned to Stefan with a sigh. "Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." I threw a glare at Caroline before she left to go to the Girls Room. I looked at Stefan and patted his shoulder. "Go to her, Stefan." I smirked at him and headed to the door.

Leaving the Grill, I had a lot on my mind today and he was the one of the things on it. I mean I don't understand where I knew him from. Ugh this was going to drive me crazy. I got so lost in thought, I didn't realized there was someone in front of me and bumped into them. "Oh hey. I'm sorry." I said not looking up. "Oh, you are fine." Hearing the voice, I finally looked up to see Damon standing in front of me. 'Aw shit..' I tried to go around him but he stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Why the rush? I won't hurt you." He said looking at me. Glaring up at him, I pulled away and started to walk to my car. "Ouch. That glare was worst then the one from the other night." Hearing him say that, I quickly stop. From the other night? But we just- Well shit. I turned around to see him staring at me, smiling. "Your the guy from the Grill that the Blonde Devil was staring at." He chuckled, "Blonde Devil? Oh!You mean the hot blonde?" I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms at that. Just when I looked at him to say something, he reached over and brushed his thumb against my cheek,"But not as hot as yo-" I slapped his hand away as I glared at him again. "Don't you dare touch me, Damon." He started to pout, acting hurt. Just then I heard my cell phone going off, 'Aunt Jenna wants you home. -E.' "Oh well look at the time. I have to get home." Damon looked at me then moved way to close for my liking. "Will I see you again?" He said smiling down at me. "In your dreams." I growled, backing away from him and getting into my car to drive away. This whole 'staying out of Romances' thing is going to be harder then I thought. I threw one more glance at Damon before driving off, not realizing I was smiling all the way home.

Damon's POV.

I watched her drive away as I mumbled, "No, in yours." Then I turned around as I heard someone coming about 10 feet away. It was the Blonde Devil. AKA The hot blonde, either way, I need a someone in this town to feed on live. Sadly, she's not Aurora but I guess she will do. As I watched her walk to her car, I quickly used my speed to move over to her. The Blonde turned but was to slow to see me and in the process, she dropped her keys. As she picked them up, she stood and finally saw me. "Oh...Whoa." She said looking at me. Now to use my charm. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." I said softly. She looked at me and shook her head, "No, it's fine. Um...I was hoping I'd see you again." "I know." I smirked at her. She smirked back at me and chuckled a bit. "Cocky much?" Hook, Line, and sinker. I raised my eye brows smiling at her, "Very much." Tonight will be one hell of a night.

* * *

Well it looks like Rori doesnt like Damon all that much. I hope you guys like it, and I will try to get the next two chapters ASAP okay?


	5. Friday Night Bites part 1

Remember I only own Rori and thats about it. Hope you like it!

* * *

This morning was all a blur. I remember getting up at 6:30a.m., showering, picking out my outfit of my ripped up skinny jeans and red tank top but after that...nope. Now I'm sitting in my car, writing a song about life. I leaned my notebook against the wheel and smiled as the lyrics just flowed from my mind. Being lost in my writing, I never notice that someone was standing at my window. "...Here's to every single heartbreak. Here's to us-" All of the sudden, I heard a loud tapping noise, making me jump and place my hand on my heart. I turned quickly, seeing Stefan standing there, smiling. Glaring at him, I packed my notebook up and got out of the car. "Hey Rori. Sorry for scaring you." Stefan said looking at me. I nodded and just threw my bag over my shoulder as we started to walk to the school. "Its cool, Stefan. Shocked your not with Elena right now." I said teasing him a bit. He chuckled and shrugged. We walked on till we saw Bonnie and Elena. "Morning Ladies!" I yelled smiling as I threw my arms over both of their shoulders, pulling them close. They both chuckled and said 'Morning' to me then looked at Stefan. "Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie." Bonnie's eyes widened before she spoke, "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." After that, Bonnie moved from under my arm and quickly left. "Bonnie. Wait..." Elena called out after her but it was too late. I tilted my head to the side, confused. "What just..." "She doesn't like me very much." Stefan said pointing it out. Elena and I looked over at him. Poor Stefan-boo. Elena gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you". He just nodded his head as we headed outside together.

As we found a spot to talk, I couldn't help but watch Matt and Tyler playing catch with the football. I kinda miss when we all hung out together without wanting to kill each other. "Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena said to the both of us. With Stefan saying yeah, she turned to me. "Rori?" "Huh?" I said still watching the guys. I heard Elena sigh then grab my face, forcing me to look at her. "Are you free tonight?" I nodded my head at her, telling her I was free as a bird tonight. "Perfect. Dinner, our house. 8:00. You, me, Rori and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." She said, sounding pretty proud of herself for planing this whole thing. Wait. "So its the four us? No Blonde Dev-" Elena shot me a look. "I mean Caroline." Her face softened and nodded her head. "Yes, Rori. It will just be us. No Caroline tonight." Thank the god. Just then, the football came flying towards Stefan. I was about to yell 'Watch out' but he quickly turned around, catching the ball. Damn boy. He then threw it back to Tyler as both him and Matt stared at Stefan in shock. Elena and I laughed at their shocked faces before we walked into school together.

"Dude, that throw was amazing!" I said smiling at Stefan as we walked down the hallway. Elena nodded her head agreeing, "I didn't know you played football." Stefan chucked and looked at us. "I used to. It was a long time ago." Long time ago? He makes it sound like he's been playing since before we were alive. "So why don't you try out for the team?" I said nudging him. He merely shrugged, "Yeah, I don't think so." Elena looked at me then back at him. Yeah we are confused as hell. "So you don't like football?" Stefan sighed, looking at the both of us. "No, I love football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels. " I just rolled my eyes at him as we stopped at Elena's locker so she can grab her things. I'm not buying it, I know he wants to play. Elena closed her locker and looked at him. "They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends." "Says one of the girls who spends their alone time writing in a cemetery." Stefan said smirking at her. "Now is that truly a bad thing?" I said looking at Elena as she rolled her eyes before looking back at him. "Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl, right Rori?" I nodded my head as she continued, "There's a whole other Elena, same with Aurora, that you have yet to meet. We were into everything, very busy. " Elena high fived me as Stefan smirked watching us. He then gently took a hold of my sisters hand. "Well, I look forward to meeting them both. And when will that be? " I patted his shoulder as we walked off to class together. "Soon, very soon."

Ugh. Tanner's history class. I would slam my head against the desk but he would in joy my pain to much. He was lecturing away about World War 2 as I tried to fall asleep. Closing my eyes, I started to hear little whispers from in front of me. "Psst. FYI... Our team sucks. They could use you" Elena whispered to Stefan. He whispered back, 'Can't, I'm a loner.' I just rolled my eyes at his statement. "So am I but you still see me doing things." I whispered to him making he looked at me. He gave me a questionable look before Tanner saw us. "Miss Gilbert?" Me and Elena looked up a him. "Hmm?" Elena hummed as I layed my head back down, "Nope." I could feel the glare coming from Tanner's eyes before he looked at Elena. "Elena, Pearl Harbor?" Elena looked at Tanner, "Umm.." "December 7, 1941." My head shot up and looked at Stefan after he said that. Very Smart. Damn. Tanner looked at him and sighed, sounding little mad. "Thank you, Miss Gilbert." "Anytime." Tanner leaned against his desk, "Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." Just then Stefan called out "1989." I smirked at my sister as I leaned back against my seat. This is getting good. "I'm good with dates, sir. " Tanner eyed Stefan up, about to challenge his mind. "Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." And for the rest of the class, Tanner and Stefan shot at each other. It was Teacher vs Student and, no shock here, the student was winning. But after Stefan answered one of the questions, Tanner yelled out, "Ha! It ended in '52." Dun Dun DUNN! I looked over at Stefan, who had a nice poker face on. "Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Now Tanner started to get real mad so he yelled to the class to check. I quickly pulled my book out and flipped to the page. "It was 19... 53." I said smirking. "You fail." After that comment, Tanner stayed pissed till the end of class. I for one thought I was amazing.

After class we went outside for Elena's Cheer leading practice. I always go and watch my sister practice, sometimes when Caroline wasn't around I practiced with them. Shockingly, I'm very good at it. As we were about to head over, I told Elena that I needed to talk to Stefan for a second, so she left us at the bleachers. "So," I began as Stefan looked at me. "I had a run in with Damon last night." I said kicking my feet. Stefan groaned a bit, placing his hand over his eyes. "What did he do?" I shrugged looking over at him, "Nothing. We just...talked." He moved his hand from his face and looked at me. "I'll tell him to leave you alon-" "No. Its fine, I can take care of myself. I just wanted to tell you that he tried talking to me. You did say he was trouble." Stefan nodded his head. To be honest, I kinda like 'flirting'/ talking with Damon. Only a tiny bit anyway. I smiled at him saying 'Bye' before leaving his side. I moved over to the practice field and started to watch my sister practice. It was really quiet, so I walked over to Bonnie and Elena as they stretched. "Hey. Where's the blonde one?" Elena looked at me then shrugged, "I don't know. Its not like her. " Bonnie nodded her head, agreeing with her. "I'll try her again." She said pulling out her cell phone. Just then we looked up hearing a car rolling up and seeing who was finally arriving. Caroline and...you got to be kidding me. "Uhh.." I heard Elena stuttered as they kissed. Okay, I am done with today. "Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said looking at Caroline getting out of Damon's car. I just rolled my eyes, "That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Bonnie froze and quickly turned to us with wide eyes. "Salvatore, as in Stefan?!"

We nodded our heads as Caroline walked over to us. "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." She said smirking at us, mostly me for some odd reason. I wonder if he said anything to her when they hooked up. Jeez I can't even think about it. As Bonnie and Elena got back in line for practice, The Blonde Devil stood in her normal spot as she spoke. "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?" The girls all nodded their heads, listening to her. "Cheerleaders." I mumbled moving to a shady spot and sat down with my notebook. As I wrote down more lyrics, I felt someone standing over me. "Yes Damon?" I said not looking up at him. He chuckled and leaned over me, "Watcha writing." I finally looked up at him, shutting my notebook. "Nothing that you need to worry about. So why don't you just go watch your cheerleader girlfriend." I said, snapping at him. I didn't mean to, it just came out. Damon moved and sat next to me. I swear he likes to annoying me or something. I looked over at him, holding back my glare."I rather bug you, your more fun then her." He said looking at me, smiling. Rolling my eyes, I quickly got up and packed my bag before starting to walk away. "Oh come on, Ror- Aurora. Why won't you talk to me?" He said quickly standing up and following me. I just want to be alone and write a song, is that to much to ask? "Because you are a rude ass boy that almost ruined my sisters relationship with your brother." I yelled turning to him. He looked at me then smirked a bit. "Speaking of relationships, whats your status?" 'Single', I thought then shook my head. What am I thinking, he doesn't need to know. I mean he has Caroline anyway. "Go to hell, Damon." And with that I walked away from him.

A couple of hours later, me, Bonnie and Elena where in the kitchen 'preparing' dinner. I never liked cooking, but it was always something that our dad loved to do and made us help him. I remember when we were 10 and I started to have a food fight with Elena while he was in the other room and when he came back, we were both covered in flower. Dad just laughed at us. I looked over at the picture on the fudge of that night, zoning out on Bonnie as she talked about the phone commercials. "Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie said looking at us as she started to cut something up. I smirked, looking at her. "Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena started to chuckle as Bonnie slightly glared at me. "She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Hearing this, I quickly turned to Bonnie, bouncing up and down. "Oh, my jeez. I want to be a witch!" "I don't want to be a witch." Elena said after I spoke. I crossed my arms, looking over at her while she poured the to-go food into a bowl. Shes always had to be a different then me but oh well. Bonnie chuckled watching Elena doing that. "And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." I nodded my head agreeing with Bonnie. "I told Elena that we could've made a pizza but no." Elena shot me a glare from across the counter. "Oh Shut it, Rori." She's just jelly that my idea was better. "Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons? " We watched Elena mumble, looking around the kitchen. Seriously? How can this girl live in this house and no kno- "Middle drawer on your left." We turned around to look at Bonnie. Well damn. Elena slowly nodded her head as I spoke, "Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times. " "Yeah, that's it. " Just then the doorbell rang making Elena move over to Bonnie. "Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." She said then quickly walked to the door. Bonnie and I look at each other before I shrugged and walked into the living room.

Dinner was...uh...Awkward to say the least. We sat there in silent and it was the hardest thing I could ever do. I started to drum my fingers against the table, feeling Elena's eyes hit me every few minutes. Finally, after half of dinner in silent, Elena spoke up. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" I stopped drumming and looked at them. Stefan started to smile at her. "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." I smiled nodding my head then turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and... " "Yeah, I heard." Bonnie said cutting me off. I slowly closed my mouth and tilted my head as Elena and Stefan looked at her. And there came the awkward silents. Clearing her throat, Elena started to speak, "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." I sent a glare at Bonnie then smacked her arm. "No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." She shook her head at me, "Cool isn't the word I'd use." How is being a witch not the coolest thing in the world. I guess Stefan thought so too. "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." He said looking at Bonnie. She looked at him shocked, "My family came by way of Salem." "Really? Salem witches?" I slowly started to drum my fingers against the table as I watched Bonnie and Stefan talk about witches. Glancing over at Elena, who gave me a happy/hopeful look, I felt like tonight was going great. We continued to eat and talk about witches till we heard the doorbell ring. "I wonder who that could be." Elena said looking at the door. Being boring of drumming, I slowly stood up, "I'll go find out."I excused myself and moved to the door. As soon as I opened that door, I wanted to slam it shut and wish I never opened it. Yup, Tonight was ruined.


	6. Friday Night Bites part 2

And there they stood. At my door. The two people that I really don't want to see. The Blonde Devil and the overly cocky Demon – er – Damon Salvatore. I glared at them, mostly Caroline, and was three seconds away from actually slamming the door in their faces but Elena walked over. "Rori? Who's her-" "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." She looked at Caroline kinda in shocked. 'Oh.' Was all that Elena could said as I folded my arms, still looking at them. Caroline finally pushed pass me and into our house."Hope you don't mind." Damon said looking at me as Stefan walked to the door. "What are you doing here? " He said looking at Damon. He smirked at his little brother then looked at Elena. "Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Elena nodded her head, "Oh, yeah, you can..." "No, no, no. He can't, uh... " I said cutting her off, glaring at Damon then at Stefan for some help. "Yeah, he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Damon glared at us as Caroline started to get pissy and yell. "God, stop being a freak, Aurora and let him in here!" My eye twitched when I heard the word 'Freak'. I was about to hit Caroline but Stefan grabbed me, holding me back. "We're just... finishing up." He said to Damon. I could see that my sister was getting really fed up with me and Stefan acting like fools. "It's fine. Just come on in." She said to Damon before he walked into our home. After Damon walked in, Elena closed the door and I watched as he walked into our living room. "You have a beautiful home, Elena. Aurora. " He said to us, smiling. "Thank you." We said at the same time. Elena sounding more happy then me. I wonder why..

We had our desserts in our hands and gathered into the living room. As they talked, I sat there in silents, listening to them speak about today. I kept noticing Damon eying me and I kept sending him glares. I didn't need Caroline seeing this and bitching me out, blaming me for something I didn't do. Just then, Caroline spoke up, "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Stefan was about to say something but Damon cut in. "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." I looked over at Stefan, who wasn't liking his brother being here. I guess he has a lot of problem with Damon. Caroline looked at everyone before opening her mouth again, "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today." She looked over at my sister. "It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines. Plus you keep bring your sister around when we're practicing so she feels apart of something." I started to glare at Caroline. "To feel apart of something? I can out cheer you any day of the week." I felt a hand be placed onto my mine, making me look at Bonnie. "I'll work with Elena. She'll get it." Bonnie said then she gave me a look telling me to clam down. Frowning, I sighed looking away. "I guess we can put her in the back. Maybe even ban Aurora from practice." Caroline said thinking out loud about about us like we're not even here. My Sister in the back row? Ban me from practice? Why does this girl wants to die by my hands. Damon looked over at me, seeing that I was pissed. "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Aurora." He said to me. I was about to answer him but The Blonde Devil butted in. "Oh, she's not." She glared at me before continuing, "and Elena acting like this just 'cause their parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." I can't take it anymore. I shot up and stormed into the kitchen. I'm not going to sit there and listen to the she devil talked down about my family.

I started cleaning the dishes and placing them into the dish washer. I was trying so hard to zone them out. I hated her. I hated her so much and the only one that is holding me back from not busting in there and beating the crap out of Caroline was Elena. I over heard Damon saying something then started to talk about Katherine again. I really wonder who this Katherine chick is. I sighed thinking that I was done with the dishes but nope. "One more." Damon said holding out a glass out for me to grab as he walked in. I mumbled 'Thank you' and grabbed the glass but it slipped through my fingers. I closed my eyes, waiting to hear the shattering of the glass but nothing happened. I opened one of my eyes and looked at Damon holding out the cup again. "Nice catch." I said to him before taking the glass (Without dropping it) and started cleaning it. He looked at me, leaning his back again the counter. "So you can be nice." I glanced at him before he continued, "Anyway, you looked like you wanted to kill Caroline. You really don't like her, do you?" I smiled about what he said. "Nope. Your girlfriend is a loud, psycho blonde she-devil." Saying that, I turned off the water and looked a him. He was smirking at me and shrugged. "True." Then I watched him moved a bit closer to me to whisper, "Plus, I would bet on you against her." I started to laugh at that statement. He'd pick me over his Girlfriend? That's funny. Damon smiled at me, listening to me laugh."I like you. You know how to laugh." I quickly covered my mouth, trying to kill my laughter. "Well I don't like you." He looked at me, acting hurt. I smiled at him, about to walk away. "Look, Aurora," I stopped and looked at him "Let's start over." Damon said then held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore." I looked down at his hand then looked back at him. Is he kidding right now? I slowly reached down and took his hand, playing along."And I'm Aurora Gilbert." He then moved my hand to his lips and kissed it. "I know, your the better twin." I giggled softly then realized what I was doing and pulled my hand away. "I may be different then her but I'm not the better one." "Maybe, but you seem to be a bit more alive then Elena." I tilted my head at him then looked down. "Well I am a bit more of a 'Freak' then her." I said bring up what Caroline called me earlier. "Your not a freak." Hearing Damon say that, I looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes. I forgot just how blue his eyes were. Then realizing how close we were and I slowly tried to move back.

"So. Question." I said to him, making space between us. "Okay, Shoot." He replied moving a bit closer, making me back up into the counter. "How did Katherine die? I'm sorry, I was listening from here and-" "No its fine and She died in a fire. Tragic fire. " He said cutting me off. I looked at him with widen eyes. "Recently?" I asked him then he shook his head 'No.' "It seems like it was yesterday." Slowly nodding my head, I understand how he feels. Its the same feeling I get when I think of my mom and dad. When you lose someone you love, it takes a lot more then one summer to heal. "What was she like?" I looked up at him, wanting to hear more about Katherine. He looked at me and smiled gently. "She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." He thinks I'm beautiful? I smirked up at him, "So which one of you dated her first?" He started to chuckled at my question, "Nicely deduced. Get Elena to ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd talk to your sister about quitting cheerleading if I was you." I was a little taken back from this. Why would I ever do that, she loves cheerleading. "Why do you say that?" He shrugged his shoulders before taking a step back. "Oh, after you stormed off, I started to watch them and I saw her at practice. She looked miserable." I nodded my head at him then stopped. "One, I didn't storm off. And two, She used to love it. But things are different this year for us. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." Its like me and my music. It was only day that I found the feeling to write songs again. "So don't let it. Tell her to quit, she'll move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." I smirked at him and playfully smacked his arm. "Some things could matter again. It happened for me." He gave me a look, wanting me to go on and tell him what I was talking about but I never did. "Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me." I merely shrugged my shoulders, "For some people it is. Look, I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too." I said to him, looking at his eyes again. Just then Bonnie walk in with Elena, making me turn from him to look at them. "Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie asked smiling at us. Damon turned to them as well before speaking, "Sure, why not?"

As we all started to clean the kitchen up, I started to catch Damon glancing over at me once in a while. I would smile to myself and and tuck my hair behind my ear. I could get use to this nice Damon. Personally, that cocky Damon was going to get his teeth kicked him this afternoon but now. Now he was funny and nice and I am confused. Snapping from my thoughts, I noticed Damon wasn't in the kitchen with us anymore and Elena was looking at me, smirking. "So what was taking you guys so long in here?" I looked at her weirdly, "What do you mean, Elena?" Elena placed her hands on her hips, staring me down. "I mean that I heard the water being shut off but you guys didn't come back. What gives." I crossed my arms looking back at her. I really hope shes not thinking that we did something. "We just talked, Elena. Nothing more. Nothing less." Bonnie looked at us and sighed turning to me. "So nothing happened? I mean Damon is with Caroli-" I snapped cutting her off, "Like I cared that hes with the Blonde Devil? No I don't but sorry, nothing happened. He wanted to start over and be friends. And we talked about Katherine. So I didn't jump his bones." After I said that, Caroline walked, in joining us. We changed the subject and finished up cleaning. As we said our goodbye, Bonnie whispered sorry to me, which I gladly accepted. I moved over to Stefan and Damon, ignoring Caroline standing next to him. "Good night, guys." I said smiling at them. Stefan smiled a me saying 'good night' before moving to my sister. "Good night, Aurora." I heard Damon say with a smile on his face. "Please, call me Rori." I held out my hand and he was more then happy to take it in his own. "Rori." With that we let go of each others hands and Caroline quickly took his pulling him out of the house. "Come on, Damon."

3rd POV.

Aurora stood in the cemetery, just like many dreams before this one, but this one felt different. She looked around the foggy cemetery and spotted the man standing in the same spot he was always in. So Aurora slowly moved to him, waiting for the fog to thicken but it didn't. She reached for his hand and he gladly took it, pulling her to his chest. 'Finally' Aurora thought as she looked up at him, only seeing his bright blue eyes staring down at her. She was about to ask him his name but he quickly leaned down and kissed her. She tried to pull away but he was to strong so she started to kiss him back. The stranger slowly laid Aurora on the ground and moved on top of her. He started to kiss her again, keeping her body against his. When their lips parted, Aurora opened her eyes and finally saw her dream guy. "Damon!" She screamed, as her eyes widen looking at him. He started to smile at Aurora as she screamed more.

Aurora's POV.

I sat up screaming and quickly covered my mouth. Panting hard , I looked around my room. My eyes finally fell on my window where a crow was sitting on the windowsill looking at me. "That was weird." I whispered then got up slowly, not wanting to scare it away. I reached for the crow and gently touched its head. "So your finally letting me touch you?" I chucked looking at the crow. Just then, my alarm went off, making the crow get scared and fly away. Quickly moving to my alarm clock, I turned it off and moved to my dresser to get dressed. I changed into my 'Star Terk' v-neck shirt and my shorts. As I was finished getting dressed, I started to think of what Damon said and my dream. God, he can't be the guy that I have been seeing. Ugh this is not happening. Still thinking, I placed my hand down on my dresser and felt something. I picked up a Silver Star necklace that smelt like Roses. Smiling, I slid it around my neck and looked at the mirror. Beautiful. I checked the time and walked to Elena's door. When she opened her, she moved to the side to let me in. "Hey I really need to talk to you." I told her, walking into her room. "Same here but oldest first." Elena said watching for my reaction for being called old. "Oldest. Right." I eyed her before continuing, "Anyway, I believe that you should quit cheerleading. I mean your miserable." Elena started to laugh and through her arms around me. I pulled back, looking at her like she was crazy. "Whats so funny, luv." She calmed down and smiled at me. "I was going to quit. Now I really am going to." I laughed softly then hugged her close. After we hugged, we pulled away and started to head down. I was happy that Elena was quitting, now I have more time to with my sister. Something that I have missed.

Later that night, I was dragged to the football game. So there I was, standing by Elena and Stefan, wrapped in a timber wolf blanket as our loud mouth History teacher started to talk. I groaned as everyone in the crowd boo. I leaned my head on Elena's shoulder, listening to Tanner. It went to booing to cheering to nothing that I wanted to hear. I only cheered when we heard 'Stefan'. Oh, we yelled and screamed for him. Moments later, we started to hear a fight break out and when we got to it, I wasn't shocked who was fighting. Stefan hurries over and grabbed a hold of Tyler's wrist. "Hey, he's down! Enough!" Tyler turned around to Stefan and punch him right in the face. Shockingly, Stefan looked like he didn't feel a thing. I watched as Jeremy grabbed a broken piece of a glass bottle and went to strike Tyler. Tyler quickly moved out of the way and Jer cut Stefan instead. "Jeremy, no!" Elena went to Jeremy's side to take care of his bloody nose while I quickly moved to Stefan's. I looked at his hand and saw the cut. "Stefan your hand!" Stefan, realizing I saw the cut, tried to hide it from me. Reaching for it, I took his hand and saw that the cut starting to heal itself. Letting go of his hand, I covered my mouth. "Oh, My Jeez" I whispered softly looking up at Stefan with wide eyes. "Aurora." He placed his hands on my shoulders, "Please don't say anything to Elena." He begged moving his hands from me. All I could do was nod my head. He sighed as Elena came over and tried to take his hand. Stefan tried to hide it but Elena was able to force his palm open and the scar was gone. "But...I saw it, it was.." Elena said, sounding as confused as she looked. Stefan shook his head, trying to assure her that he wasn't cut and that Jer missed. But Elena kept it up, holding onto his hand. "No ,no, no. I-I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was.." I took a hold of Elena's other hand and squeezed it gently, trying to calm her down. "Elena, sweetie, he missed. Everything is fine." I assured her then glanced up at Stefan before letting go of Elena's hand and leaving them alone. I couldn't be there anymore. I was way to freaked out. What in the blue hell did I see? Stefan couldn't of healed himself...could he? Ugh my head is spinning, I needed to go home and now.

I texted Elena and told her that I wasn't feeling so hot and wanted to head home. Happily, she texted me back quickly, telling me to drive safe and she'll get a ride from Stefan. I hurried to where we were sitting to grab my 'Timber Wolf' blanket and started to walk to my car. Starting to feel cold, I wrapped myself up in it as I walked, not really noticing my surrounding and ran straight into someone. I let out a yelp and covered my face, to freaked out to see who it was. I mean, the person came out of know where! "Rori, you okay?" That voice. I looked up to see Damon looking down at me. "No, You scared me." I pouted before continuing, "What are you doing here anyway?" I said pulling the blanket closer to my body. He looked around then back at me, meeting my eyes. "I'm hiding from Caroline." I couldn't help but chuckle at what he said. I would be hiding from her too if I was dating that Blonde Devil. "And why is that?" I asked, sounding like I already knew the answer before he even spoke. "I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." As soon as Damon said that, I threw my arms up happily. "Finally, someone knows my pain!" I said laughing at the fact that Caroline's own Boyfriend finds her annoying as all hell. Damon chuckled at me before reposing, "Shes also awfully young." Lowering my arms, I looked at him. "Well not much younger than you are." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head before looking back at me. "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." I kinda stopped smiling at this point. She's the same age as I am and I'm kinda getting the feeling that people my age drive him crazy. Other then that, I would agree with everything he's saying about her and how it most likely won't last long. I let out a soft sigh before speaking, "Damon, I understand that Caroline has some extremely annoying traits and I do hate her but she has been there for my sister since the first grade. So I think you should stop talking about things I already know about her." Damon nodded his head, throwing his hands up. "Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." I snorted, Right. "Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." He shrugged his shoulders and stepped closer to me, "You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." I do? I thought as I rolled my eyes before backing up from him. "Oh really?"

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me." I stared at him like he was crazy. I want Damon? Pssh, Yeah and I'm the Queen of England. Nope. He knows nothing on how to flirt with a girl. I crossed my arms looking up at him. "Uh huh, sure I do, Damon. Now if you Excuse me, I want to go home." I chuckled and started to walk around him, heading to the packing lot. Just then, I felt his hand stop me and spin me around to face him once more. "I get to you, Rori. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." Just after he said that, his pupils started to grow. I couldn't get myself to look away. I mean his eyes..Hell he was so gorgeous and I kinda think I do, in fact, want him. I felt myself lean in to kiss him but then my mind flashed back to Stefan's hand and how the cut healed itself. A human can't help itself so that mean Stefan wasn't human. So then Damon wasn't! Just when I felt my lips brush against his, I quickly pulled away and slapped him across the face. As he held his face, I pulled my blanket close and walked past him but stopped, to turn to him. "Look, I don't know what kind of mind games your playing, Damon but lets get one thing clear. I don't want to be a part of them. Hell, I don't want Elena throw into them either." He sighed and was about to say something but I stopped him, "No. Don't speak. Listen, I don't know what happened between you and Stefan or what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine. Elena is not Katherine. So just stop." I didn't notice but I had tears rolling down my face. Thankfully, I wiped my eyes before he looked at me. His eyes moved from my face to my necklace and I noticed that they widen a tiny bit. I groaned and walked away from him and to the packing lot.

When I got home, I was ran up to my room and slammed the door shut. I didn't what to talk to anyone. I feel like am just going insane and know one could help me. I saw Stefan heal himself and Damon...He tried to...I don't know but all I know is I needed to stop thinking of him. I shook my head trying to think of something else then him. After changing my clothes to my PJ's, I went to my drawing table and started to sketch to get my mind off tonight. As I sketched, I started making eyes that could see into my soul and a smile that took my breath away without even trying. Then before I realized it, I sketched Damon. His whole face was now sketched in my notebook and it made me feel...something. I stared at it for a second before closing my notebook. Sighing, I shut my lamp off and climbed into bed, quickly falling to sleep.

DAMON's POV

I quietly climbed into Rori's window as she slept. I looked around seeing some sketchings on her walls and all over her floor. As I finished looking at her room, I looked at her. She was cruel up in a ball, holding onto her pillow as she dreamt. I have been visiting her dreams for this past year now, I forgot how peaceful she looked out side them. Truthfully, a part of me wanted to watch her sleep but that's not what I'm here for tonight. I needed to find that necklace. That necklace she was wearing earlier had vervain in it. It was shocking that I didn't realize it at first. Little brother knows some tricks, I guess. I sighed, looking for it, but I had no luck. Then I looked at her again. As I stepped closer, I noticed the Silver chain of the necklace was around her neck still. Sighing, I reached down and gently caressed her face. Stefan could be right, deep down I could have a part of me that does feel for her. But I have proved my brother wrong before. I watched as a tiny smile grew on her lips as I moved my hand away. "Sweet Dreams." I whispered, leaning down and ever so gently kissing her cheek before disappearing from her room.

* * *

WOO! 4,189 words! My god. xD I wrote to much. It just shows how much I love you people haha. Hope you liked it.

Also I do really love writing this Story but I would like to say that I am going to be working on my Avengers story for a bit. I really wanna get it done and I have been getting the Idea to make a new story. So Finish one then make a new one. Easy as that, right?

Love you all and don't forget to Review

*Michi*


	7. Family Ties part 1

When I woke up this morning, I remembered nothing from my dream. To me honest, I didn't dream at all. Which is weird because I don't believe I never not dreamt before. Letting out a sigh, I sat up in my bed and grabbed my phone off my side table. I guess I missed a call or something while I slept in. I hit the miss call button and listened to the call. "Hey..uh Rori..Its Stefan." There was a long pause before he continued. "I was wondering if you come over today. We uh…have something to talk about, okay? Don't tell Elena, alright? Alright, cya later I guess. Bye." By the end of the missed call, everything that happened last night floored into my mind and I began to freak out. I know that Stefan wouldn't hurt me or Elena for that matter…but would Damon? I quickly got out of bed and headed over to the bathroom to shower. After my shower, I hurried to my dresser and changed into my Doctor Who tank top and my shorts from yesterday before heading down stairs. As I went down the stairs, I over heard Aunt Jenna and Elena talking about someone.

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." Elena said looking at the TV while Aunt Jenna rolled her eyes. "Morning and who's cute?" I asked while I walked over to the coffee maker and poured myself a cup of heaven. As I turned around to face them I realized that Elena has disappeared, leaving Aunt Jenna alone, looking at the TV. "Logan Fell and he's not 'Cute'. There's nothing cute about him." She said turning around and watching as Elena carried in a old box then started to pull random things out of it. "What are you doing with that?" Aunt Jenna asked her as we watched her pull out things of the box like its was Mary Poppins' bag. I moved over to Elena's side as I sipped my coffee. "I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Aunt Jenna nodded her head then picked up a pretty ring. "Is this grandma Beth's wedding ring?" I reached over to take it from her but Aunt Jenna quickly slapped my hand away while Elena spoke. "Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." I mumbled and drank the last off my coffee before putting my cup down. Then Jeremy walked in and started to look at the pocket watch. "How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" I chuckled at his question before I took the pocket watch from him. "You're not gonna find out, Kiddo" I smirked at him, just playing but I guess he took me seriously. "That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jer yelled, getting really mad at us for some reason. Elena sigh and looked at him, "I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." I was about to say something but then the door bell rang. I told them I got it and quickly placed the pocket watch into my pocket as I hurried to the door.

Opening the door, I saw Stefan. "H-Hey Stefan." He looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Rori, are you okay?" He reached for me but I backed up. I don't know what was wrong with me but I was still freaked out a bit. "Yeah, Fine. So I got your message. Do you wanna talk about it later?" I watched as he nodded his head then walked into the house. "Yeah, later. Is Elena here." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the kitchen. I squeezed his arm a bit as we got closer to everyone. I guess he knew what I was thinking and whispered to me. "I won't hurt her, Rori. I just don't want to tell her yet." I nodded my head again staying quite and closed my eyes before yelling for Elena. "Elena your Prince Charming is here." I let go of his arm and smirked at him, making him chuckle. Just then Elena ran in and kissed him, making me turn away. "I loved that my sister was happy and all but please, don't do that in front of me." I said covering my eyes. After hearing them laugh at my actions, they headed up stairs while I headed back to where Aunt Jenna was. I noticed that Jeremy left. Most likely still mad about everything. Sigh.

"Hey." I said walking over to her as she cleaned some of the stuff Elena pulled out and I guess forgot about. "Hi. You sound like your annoyed with something." How did she know? I looked at her as she stopped what she was doing and gave me the 'I know you better then Elena does something' look. I sighed and leaned my head against the cold counter top, "I don't wanna go." "Go to what, Rori?" I groaned and lifted my head up, pouting. "The Founder's ball." Aunt Jenna just laughed and placed her hands on the counter top as she looked at me. I know I sound like a winy kid but hell, I hate the stupid ball. "I'm guessing Elena is making you go?" I groaned again, answering her question then laid my head back down on the counter. "I think you should go. Maybe you will meet someone attractive there." This time I just kept my head on the counter, "But I don't like dresses, boys suck and date blonde devils." I mumbled but little did I know that I kinda said that louder then I thought. "So the guy you would go with is going with Caroline?" Aunt Jenna asked. Its funny that she knows Caroline by Blonde Devil. Lifting my head up, I sighed and nodded. "Yup but you know what Aunt Jenna. If he wants to date the devil then he can. I'm okay with that." "Your lying." I glared at her a tiny bit but frowned. I am lying but he picked her. Even if I had the chance to kiss him last night, I was way to freaked out to do it. "I'm going to the grill, alright? I don't know when I will be back." I said as I slid my blue converses on and headed to my car after she said bye.

When I got to the Grill, I went to one of the tables and waited for Bonnie and, sadly, Caroline. I didn't want her to come with Bonnie but its whatever. I'm able to be a good girl IF she does. and that's a big if. Thankfully I brought my sketch book at started to sketch random people from the bar. By the time Bonnie and the Blonde Devil walked in, I had half of the people in the grill sketched out. When I closed my sketch book, I looked up at them and I could see Bonnie wasn't to happy. "What's wrong, Bon-Bon?" I asked her as they sat down. Bonnie sighed and looked at me. "Caroline is taking Damon to the founder's ball and Elena is asking Stefan." I quickly looked at Caroline, who nodded her head happily. I would've thrown my pencil at her but it was my only one. "Go by yourself." The Blonde Devil told Bonnie, shrugging her shoulders. "Gee, Thanks." She said sighing. I reached over and placed a hand on Bonnie's. "You can go with me." I started to smile as Bonnie looked at my like I had two heads. Why was she so shocked? "You? Aurora Gilbert is doing to a founder's ball? In a dress, right?" She said staring at me, making me laugh a bit. Even Caroline was shocked about that. "Well, I'm being dragged by Elena and I'll most likely be hiding from everyone there if I went alone. So yeah, I'm going and yes, I'll be in a dress." Bonnie throw her arms around me, squeezing me. After we hugged and talked about what I was wearing, I turned to Caroline.

"So Caroline. What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?" I asked her. She gave me a bitchy look and snorted. "And I'm supposed to care why?" I raised my hands up, not asking her again. As I reached for my coffee, Bonnie spoke up, "He's older sexy danger guy." "Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" I all most died drinking my coffee when she said that. I slammed my cup down and gave Caroline a dirty look. "Caroline! Really?" I scolded her but she just brushed me off. "No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked." Bonnie told her as she bite down on her lip. I just heard about Mr. Tanner's death this morning on the news and it freaked me out. Even thought we hated each other, he was still my teacher. " Okay. And Damon's not dangerous." That made me snout which mad her look at me before she continued, "You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama." Drama? Right. Me and Bonnie shared a look and looked back at Caroline. "Like…?" It took The Blonde Devil a couple of minutes but she then said that she couldn't tell us. I have a feeling that it was only because I was at the table that she wasn't opening her mouth to gossip. That made Bonnie laugh a bit. "Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" The Blonde Devil thought about what she said then sigh. "Okay, But you…" Caroline shot me a look, "…Can't tell Elena." I shook my head as Bonnie gave her a 'Really' look. "No." We said at the same time. Why would you ask me to keep something from my own sister. Caroline frown, giving up on the whole 'keep away from Elena' thing and started to spill her guts to us.

After spending some time with Bonnie and (again sadly) Caroline, we parted our ways and I headed to my car. I didn't get a call or text from Stefan yet, so I drove over to the Salvatore boarding house anyway. When I pulled up to their house, I smiled softly. I keep on forgetting how beautiful this place is. Getting out of my car, I hurried to the from door and knocked on it. After a few seconds, a guy came to the door that I never seen before. "Hello?" He said, looking down at me. I smiled awkwardly at the guy before replying. "Hi, I'm Aurora, a friend of Stefan's." 'At least I hope I was his friend', I thought after I said that. He gave me a small yet nice smile before letting me into the home. "Well its nice to meet you, Aurora. Stefan will be home soon. You can wait in the living room if you want." I simply nodded my head and walked to their living room. When I got in there, I looked around and spotted the liquor table next to the fire place. Moving to the table, I started to look at all the drinks they had. "Captain Morgan. Vodka," I started to listen them off one by one, "Eh. A lot of Gins, Kinky Lux Rum and - Oh my Jeez." I stopped and smiled happily. "Bourbon!" I squealed, holding the bottle close to my chest. Again, I don't drink much but when I see a drink…I want it. Especially Bourbon. Its like heaven in a bottle. Almost better then coffee. Almost. I wonder who's these are because I really hope they won't miss it. As I started to looked for a glass, I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned around, still holding the bottle of Bourbon to my chest, to see Stefan looking at me, trying not to laugh. I have caught red handed. Damnit. "You know, Damon might kill you if you drink his Bourbon." I frowned, looking down at the bottle then sighed. Why does it have to be Damon's. I slowly walked back to the table and sat it back down.

"So, you wanted to talk to me, Mr. Salvatore?" I said looking over at Stefan, who was still standing in the doorway. He nodded his head, "Uh, Yeah. Come on, lets go up stairs." I simply shrugged and followed him up the stairs. When we got to his room, I hopped on to his bed and started kicking my feet off the side. Stefan chuckled at my childish actions and pulled a chair out for himself to sit down. "So Rori." I stopped kicking my feet and looked over at him. I could see the seriousness in his eyes. "Before I tell you, I need you to promise me you won't freak out." After he said that, I just nodded my head. I didn't want to say something stupid at a moment like this. I watched as he let out a breath and looked at me. "Rori, I'm a vampire." My eyes widen as I covered my mouth from making any noise. Stefan got up, moving over to my side. "I know it's a lot to take in but…A-Are you laughing?!" I couldn't help it, I started to laugh and hard too. It felt like I busted a gut I was laughing so hard. "A vampire? Really? That's funny." After a couple of minutes, I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at Stefan. He was still staring at me with a full serious look on. And Thats when it hit me. "Oh shit…Your not kidding." He shook his head 'no' as he looked at me. "That can't be possible, Stefan. How are you a…You walk in the sun. And Damon…" Oh double shit. "Yeah Damon is one too." I laid back, letting out a groan when I hit his bed. I wasn't scared, shockingly. Really, I thought I was just a bad joke like Twilight. "So…the animal attacks? They were, let me guess, vampires?" I said staring at the ceiling waiting for him to reply. I felt the bed move and Stefan laid right next to me, staring at the ceiling with me. "Yeah, but it wasn't me. That was Damon. He feeds on people while I feed on animals." I stayed quiet after I heard that. I was trying to think of something to say but nothing was coming to mind.

Closing my eyes, I sighed, this was a lot to take in. "So…Why haven't you stopped him killing people?" Feeling the bed move again, Stefan just sighed, sitting up. "I'm working on it but he can be more dangerous if I provoke him." He got quiet for a few seconds before he continued. "But you shouldn't worry, the necklaces that I gave you and Elena has a herb called vervain in them." After I heard that, I sat up also. So that's where this necklace came from. I looked down at the silver star then up at Stefan. "You gave this to me?" I watched as he nodded his head. "I wanted to protect the both of you from Damon but also myself." After I said 'Thank you', I let out a chuckle and started to smile. This was amazing, Vampires are alive - er - kind of and are living in Mystic Falls. I quickly hopped off his bed, landing on my feet and turned to look at him. He was just smiling at me. "What?" I asked as he chuckled a bit. "Its funny how your taking this so calmly." I merely shrugged, "I'm a freak. So I'm usually mentally prepared to hear things like this. Well that, plus the night of the football game I figured out you weren't human. Had to be Vampire. Or Werewolf." I heard him laugh about me saying werewolf. He told me that they were long gone and I had nothing to fear about them coming out on full moons. "Oh and one more thing." "Okay, shoot." I said looking at some of his books he had. "You can't tell anyone, even Elena." I laughed to myself. Oh Stefan, you're the second person or vampire to tell me not to tell my sister something. I won't tell her anyway, she wouldn't believe me. "Wasn't even going to try but I do have a question." I turned around as I held a book in my hand, still looking at it. "What would that be?" I walked over to the chair he pulled out for himself and sat down. "How does one kill a vampire?" Stefan watched me look through the book before he smirked. "A wooden stake of some kind would do the trick." I nodded my head. I would need to remember that for a rainy day and I'm getting attacked by vampires. "Well that's good to know because if you hurt Elena in anyway, shape or form, Stefan, I will hunt you down, stake you and feed you to the pigs." I slammed the book shut after saying that for dramatic effect. He nodded his head as I stood up and handed him his book back. "I understand, Rori. I won't hurt her." I smiled and quickly hugged him. After we pulled apart, we said our goodbyes and I left his room. When I got downstairs, I quickly headed towards the door but all of the sudden, Damon appear in front of me.

"Rori? Why are you here?" Damon asked, looking me up and down like I was a piece of meat. I just rolled my eyes, "I wasn't here for you if that's what your wondering." I wasn't scared of Damon. Scary wasn't the first word that comes to mind when I thought of him. Now that I knew what he was. I was…annoyed with him. "Oh, if only you were." I heard him mumble. I simply shrugged and tried to walk past him but was blocked. "So why were you here for Stefan. I thought Elena was dating him?" I looked up at Damon and gave him a fake smile. "Oh she is, I just wanted to harass him and talk to him about somethings." He made a 'Ah' noise then chuckle as he reach over and gently touched my cheek. "You're a very bad liar." Wow, he saw right through my lie. Maybe its was because I couldn't keep eye contact with him or maybe it was because I was shaking a bit. Either way, I needed to leave and now. I looked away from him, mumbling as I tried to walk past him again. Just then I felt him grab me and pin me against the wall. "What was that, Rori?" He said softly as he held my arms up over my head. I glared at him, trying to get free but it was know uses. "Get off me, Damon." He chuckled, "Not till you tell me what you said." Then he slowly lowered his head to my neck. I went numb. My mind went off into PANIC mode and when I felt his lips touch my neck, I screamed. "I-I know what you are!" And like that, he dropped me. He looked down at me as I sat on the floor. I change my mind, I am scared of him. I am scared of Damon Salvatore and it kills me to say it. When I finally met his eyes, I could see something. Pain. Sorrow? He reached down to help me up but I shook my head. "Please. Just don't." I slowly stood up and kept space between us. I don't want to be near him but at the same time I did. "Rori, I-" "Is even thing alright down there?" I heard Stefan yell from up stairs. "Y-Yeah, Stefan. Everything is fine. Uh, See you tomorrow." I yelled back then looked at Damon. "Have fun with The Blonde Devil tomorrow." After saying that, I left. The whole ride home, I kept touching my neck. Right were his lips touched me. Oh god, please don't be falling for a vampire, especially the one that just man handled you. Why am I being so stupid. Lets hope tomorrow won't suck this bad.

* * *

Hello people! So because I keep on tell you what Aurora is wearing, I thought I should show you to. So I'm going to be posting a link at the bottom. I really how you like them. xoxo Hopefully the links work!

Outfit1


	8. Family Ties part 2

And I thought yesterday was suckie. I forgot today was the Founders party and I was being focused to go in a dress. Oh I hate dresses but at least Elena is letting me pick out my own dress. It was about 12:30 and Bonnie came over so we could get ready together. I was sitting on my bed as Bonnie started to speak. "Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen?" She asked, looking at the nail polish, trying to think of which one to use. "Tough call, Bons." I wasn't even bothering to look up as I painted mine black with my middle finger red, "Can we mix them?" I heard Elena said smiling as she walked in wearing her reddish orange dress. Well someone's a happy twin, today. "Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish." Bonnie commented noticing the smile of Elena's face as well. "I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena replied, looking at Bonnie. I froze mid paint and looked at Bonnie also. "You didn't.." Bonnie shook her head at me then looked back at Elena. "What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." I stared at her as I was getting tempted to throw my nail polish at her. "Bonnie, Aurora, out with it." Elena demanded as her looked at both of us. I closed my nail polish quickly as Bonnie spoke. "Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." I groaned and covered my face as I heard Elena go 'Uh huh.' This going to be a long day. They both looked at me and I sighed, "Fine, tell her but I'm telling you both right now that Caroline will blame me." After I said that, Bonnie started to talk about Stefan and Damon's ex-girlfriend Katherine and about Damon winner her over, Stefan being a mad Jellyfish and doing horrible things. The whole time Bonnie was telling her, I just sat there on my bed, hoping that Caroline doesn't think I told Elena. I was the good sister this time, Damnit.

I decided to get up and get my dress on while they finished ruining things. Moving into the bathroom, I took my normal cloths off and slid on my all black sleeveless mini dress with lace on the upper half. As I looked into the mirror, I noticed that I actually looked pretty for once. I'm usually wearing something with comic books or TV shows on it because I'm just a complete nerd and I love it. While I started to add on my red lip stick, I heard the door open and Elena, along with Bonnie, stood in the doorway staring at me. "Rori.." "You look.." I turned to them and smiled softly. "That bad?" Elena shook her head then threw her arms around me, hugging me. "You look like a real girl!" I started to laugh as I hugged her back. Bonnie then grabbed her phone and took a picture of us before we pulled away. As we all tried to fit in our tiny bathroom to finish getting ready, I heard the phone. So I quickly headed out and answered it. "Hello? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. Yeah Elena's home. Hold on" I yelled for Elena and handed her the phone. "Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. Oh? What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Okay. Bye." When Elena hung up, she walked out of my room and to Jeremy's. Shit. I followed behind and watched her smack his headphones off his head. "Ahh! God, what now?" He yelled, staring at her. "The pocket watch. Where is it?" Elena yelled back. The pocket watch? "What watch?" He asked. What does sh- I mentally face palmed. Oh. " The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." I crossed my arms, looking at Elena. "Maybe she did." Elena shot me a look before looking at Jer that said 'Maybe Tyler took it.' Elena was getting pissed now. "Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" "Elena!" I yelled at her before Jeremy stood up from his chair. "Screw you. I would never sell it even if I took it! Besides, It was supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son but you lost it so now what." I heard Elena let out a frustrated sigh and storm out of his room as Jer sat back down in his chair. "Jer-" "Just get out, Roi." I nodded my head and went back to getting ready.

After I finished getting ready, I slipped my knee high black converses on and walked into my room. I looked around for my dirty cloths bin and went over to take my shorts that I wore yesterday out. 'Please don't be there. Please don't be there. Please Don-' "Damnit Janet." I mumbled, pulling the pocket watch out of my shorts' pocket. "Aurora. Come on, its time to go." I heard Bonnie yell from down stairs. I stood up and looked at the pocket watch. "I'll be right down. Meet you in the car." I yelled back and walked over to Jeremy's room. He had his headphone back on and his eyes closed. I smiled and gently poked his nose, making him jump. "What the- Oh Hey, Rori." He said talking his headphones off. With out saying anything, I took his hand and placed the Pocket Watch in it. His eyes widen and was about to speak but I hushed him and gently kissed his cheek. "You owe me, kiddo." I whispered to him. Jer chuckled and hugged me close before letting go. "Thank you, Roi." And with that I nodded my head before running down stairs and jumped into my car where Bonnie was waiting. "What took you so long?" I started the car and drive off. "Just needed to give Jer a little gift." Tonight was going to be fine. Just fine. And no human OR vampire wasn't going to ruin it for me.

When we got to Lockwood mansion, I stopped to looked up at their house. I believe the last time I was here was the night I had a date with Tyler and we came back to his house but before anything could've happened, his girlfriend that I didn't know about came over. Lets just say, he needed to come up with a story of how he got a black eye for school. Sighing, I hooked my arm with Bonnie and escorted her up to the front door. Before we went in, we were greeted by Mrs. Lockwood. "Bonnie and Aurora. You both look lovely tonight." We said Thank you and continued to go inside. When we got in, we started to talk with some people we knew from school and from town. After we talked for a bit, Bonnie headed over to find the Blonde Devil so I went over to look at the galley. While I was walking through it, I stopped and looked at the things that were loaned by my family. I guess Elena noticed that I was staring at our parents' rings, because she was at my side when I looked up for a second. "Hi." She whispered. "Hey" I replied before hooking my arm with hers. "Your Parents?" I kept my gaze on my parents things then slowly nodded. "There's a lot of history here." Elena told Stefan before we walked on, looking at more things in the galley. We stopped at the first registry and started to read it to each other. I read first. " "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry." I said to Elena before she started to read on, "Yeah. Look at all these familiar names: Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood…Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked looking at the page. I shot a look at Stefan but he had a great poker face on. He was thinking of something to say I bet. "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." I turned to my left to see that Damon, along with the Blonde Devil, standing at my side. When in the blue hell did he get here? Stefan looked at him as well, "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Elena smiled at Stefan, assuring him. "It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."

I was about to help Stefan out but Caroline butted in. "Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Damon looked at her then hummed ' Mm-Mmm.' in a response. As Caroline pouted, I whispered to myself. "Funny that your boyfriend doesn't even wanna be seen with you." Just then, I heard a chuckle from Damon. Eh, I guess vampires have good hearing. "Could I just borrow your date?" She asked Elena, begging a bit. Stefan looked at us before looking at Caroline. "I don't really dance." He said just to get out of this before it even started. I could see that Damon was thinking something evil though. "Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." I covered my face with one of my hands. Stefan is a goner. Caroline's eyes widen happily, smiling at Elena "You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Elena looked at Stefan then shrugged. "It's up to Stefan." Why did you say that, sis. "Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Just then the Blonde Devil grabbed a hold of Stefan's jacket and dragged him out to the dance floor. Elena just looked at me and Damon before excusing herself to go check on Stefan. So I stood there awkwardly, trying not to look at Damon. I was so upset with him it wasn't even fun. "Rori.-" But before he could say anything more, I slapped him. Luckily, no one was around us to see that. "That's for almost biting me yesterday." I hissed at him as he looked down at me rubbing his cheek. "Did you really think I would've bit you?" I crossed my arms. By the look on my face, he knew my answer. "That was also for throwing Stefan to the Devil." I said looking back him, glaring. "Well my therapist says I'm just acting out, trying to punish Stefan." I made a snort noise and rolled my eye. "Did you kill him after he told you that?" Damon smiled at me after I said that and I felt butterflies in my stomach. When I looked away from him, he chuckled. "You look beautiful today, by the way." He said to me, making me begin to blush. "Thank you." I mumbled then turned my body back to the registry list.

"So um- The names on the registry list are actually you and Stefan." I felt Damon step behind me and looked over me to see the registry list. "Yes it is. Believe it or not, The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town." I just rolled my eyes at what he said, "Your right, I don't believe it." Damon shook his head as he leaned forward a bit, continuing. "As I was saying, it was. Until the war. There was a battle here-" "The battle of willow creek." I said cutting him off, as I turned and faced him. He looked down at me and smiled. "Right." Crossing my arms again, I nodded my head. "I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." He stepped closer to me, closing the space between off. "What the history books left out was the people that were killed." He leaned down and whispered to me, "They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." After he finished speaking, He stood straight up and sighed weakly. "It was Katherine, wasn't it?" I said looking up at him, meeting his eyes. He licked his lip before nodding, "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" After Damon said that, we stared at each other and I felt a spark go through my body. To be honest, even if he is the vampire that man handled and scared the crap out of me yesterday, I still wanted to actually kiss him. I didn't realized how close we were, till I felt his breath against my skin. I needed some air before I did something stupid. I broke eye contact by looking away as I began to speak. "Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but me and Elena can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out." I bit my lip and walked away from him. I could still feel his eyes watching me and I heard him let out a weak sigh.

After I got away from Damon, I hurried through the crowd and ran right into Mrs. Lockwood. My night just got worse. Mrs. Lockwood smiled at me and started to speak. "Are you having a nice time, Aurora?" I nodded my head, faking a smile. "Yeah I'm having a Blast." Lying right through my teeth. I wasn't having a good time, I almost jumped Damon. Again. I was broken from my thoughts by Mrs. Lockwood's voice. "Do you know if Elena found the Pocket Watch yet, Dear?" I frowned, "No, I'm afraid not, Mrs. Lockwood. I'm sorry. Speaking of Elena, I have to go find her." I waved and quickly hurried away from her. She didn't need to know about me giving it to Jeremy. Making it through the crowd without running into Tyler or Damon, I finally found Elena and she told me about her fight she had with Stefan. I didn't know what to say because I knew why he was acting so weird. After a couple of minutes, we headed to the power room. As we talked and fixed our make up, the Blonde Devil walked in. Lovely. "Hey." Elena said looking at her. Caroline looked back at Elena, not even bothering to throw me a glance. "Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" I finished fixing my lip stick and glanced over at Elena as she faked a smile. "Great. Just great." I snorted, mumbling 'Right' and got a elbow to my side from Elena. "Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes..." I didn't know what made me to do this but I looked over at Caroline and saw something on her neck. "What is that?" I asked, making Elena look at her too and noticed it. "What is what, Frea-" Elena tried to lift Caroline's scarf up but she stops her. "Don't!" I quickly moved closer and lifted her scarf up, showing Elena and myself a really bad bite mark on The Blonde Devil's neck. My eyes widen as Elena covered her mouth, "Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" Caroline pulled away from me, looking away from us. "Nothing, okay?!" I glared up at Caroline, already knowing who did this. "That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" Elena tried to get her to tell, but she was budging. "No, oayk, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me." I moved behind Caroline and pulled down her shawl to see another bite mark on her back. I am going to kill Damon. Even thought I hate Caroline, Damon was now the top of my shit list. "Did Damon hurt you?" I asked, letting go of her shawl. Caroline looked at me with fear that I knew. Elena looked at her in shock. "Carolina-" "No! Of course not! Just leave me alone guys?!" Caroline screamed and ran from the power room. I looked at Elena and I could see the blood boiling in her already. "Elena." I said getting in front of her. "You go find Stefan, I'll deal with Damon." And with that I step out of the room and went to find Damon.

I searched everywhere for that shit head. Stefan was right, Damon is dangerous! Damon is a killer. Oh my god, he could've killed Caroline. Or worse, he could've killed me. And my stupid ass have feeling for him. Ugh! He is nothing like Stefan! I was mumbling death threats under my breath as I spotted him. I made a B line right for him. Getting closer, he turned and started to smile at me. "Rori, I have been looking for you everywhere." As soon as he finished saying that, I slapped him, harder then before. He looked stunned. "Okay. I give. What was that one for?" Damon said, rubbing his cheek. I glared up at him and he could see I was in know joking mood, "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." I yelled at him. All he did was just smile down at me. "Trying to order me around? That's pretty foolish, Aurora. And I thought you hated her?" I growled slightly. I was so angry, I was shaking. "I do hate her but that is no way to treat a human being. And I don't care if its foolish or not, I'm not afraid of you, Damon. So just go to hell, Salvatore." I said then walked away from him. It hurt saying that to him but I can't just sit there and pretend like my sister's friend isn't being used as a human chew toy. Now with that done, I needed to be the bigger person and go find Caroline. Yes, we hate each other. Yes, I'm nothing more then a freak to her but god damnit, I'm worried about her at the moment. I looked for her for a good 10 minutes till I went out side and saw her laying in the middle of the yard, passed out. "Caroline!" I shouted as I ran over to her. She slowly woke up and was standing when I got near her. "Caroline. Finally! I been looking for you. Are you okay?" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, softly, ignoring my hand on her. There's the red flag. "What happened?" "I'm fine." She repeated herself. I could feel her shaking. "No, your not. Your shaking. Caroline-" I was about to ask her what happened again but she cut me off, "Freak, I'm fine!" She yelled and began to cry. Being me, I did the first thing that came to mind. I pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried on my shoulder. "Shh. I'm here, Caroline." Was all I could say as she had her breakdown. To night was just another ruin event thanks to Damon Salvatore. Hopefully Stefan finds a way to stop him and soon.

* * *

Woo, What is up you guys! So I don't know about you but I felt like I had a hard time writing this one.

Outfit 2


	9. You're Undead to Me part 1

Did you know that sleep is needed to power the human body? Well, my body surly didn't. Ever since I yelled at Damon at the founders' ball, my heart has being punishing me. So over the past three days, I has slept about a total of 15 hours. Every night, I would just lay there in bed and think: 'Maybe I should've done that nicer.' or 'Maybe I should've let him chew on her some more'. Then I would think to myself that I did the right thing. Basically, all night I would have that battle with myself and lose to my heart. But Tonight is going to be different. Tonight, I'm going to sleep. And Thankfully I did- till Stefan woke me up. Sigh. I woke up to my cell phone humming loudly. I was tempted to just leave it there and roll over but I couldn't do that. Groaning, I reached over and grabbed my cell phone. "You better have a good reason to be waking me up." I yawned and waited to hear a voice speak back to me. "Rori, I have Damon locked up." Yep, I'm awake. I sat up in bed and swung my legs over the side. "Really? Are you okay? Is He.." "I'm fine. Damons…Damon." I smiled hearing Stefan saying that. "May I see him?" I whispered. It felt like my heart was going the explode from my chest. Who would ever fancy Damon? Oh, wait, I would. After hearing a sigh, Stefan spoke. "Be here in 10." I quickly said 'Okay' and hung up. Sliding my leather jacket and converses on, still in my PJs, I hurried down the stairs and to my car. When I got to the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan was waiting for me on the porch. I hopped out of my car and jogged over to him. He looked at me and kept a straight face on when he said morning. I could see that he was kind of annoyed that I wanted to see Damon but I felt like I needed too. As we walked through his house, I couldn't take the quiet anymore and spoke up. "How did you get him locked up, anyway?" Stefan kept looking ahead as we moved to the basement. "I spiked Caroline's drink. He's been feeding on her a lot." I nodded my head, remembering at the founder's ball. When we got close to where Damon was, Stefan stopped me. "Do you have your necklace on?" He said looking at me. I looked down and pulled the sliver chain out of my tank top.

When we got to Damon's personal jail cell I looked over and saw Zach standing there. I gave him a quick wave as Stefan stood in front of the cell door. "Where is my ring?" Damon's voice came from the cell. He sounded like shit and apart of me was wishing I could do something to help. Then again, I'm running on 15 hours of sleep and it could be the sleepless nights talking. "Won't be needing it anymore." Stefan simply said back to him. "How long have I been here?" I crossed my arms and mumbled 'Three days.' Stefan looked at me and before I could say anything, Damon spoke. "Rori? What are doing here?" Oh, I forgot about vampires having great hearing. I moved to the front of the door and looked at him on the floor. He looked so broken. "I came to tell you how stupid you have been and that you deserve whatever Stefan is doing." I said truly then frowned before looking up at Stefan. "What are you doing to him anyway?" Stefan looked at me then looked at the cell once again. "During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them." My eyes widen after he said that. "Stefan.." "You know what will happen if I don't... Feed on blood." Damon said weakly, as his hung his head. Stefan pushed me behind him as he stepped closer to the cell. "You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever." I grabbed onto Stefan's shirt and tugged on it. When he looked at me he tilted his head at me. "So you're just going to leave him in the basement, forever?" I knew the answer before I asked him the question. I understand that Damon was dangerous but they're brothers. I don't think I could do that to my family is it went down to this. "I've injected him with enough vervain to keep him weak. Once his circulation stops, I'll move him to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate." I sighed hearing this and glanced over at Damon before walking back upstairs. I couldn't listen to this anymore, plus I needed to get home and ready for school.

After I got home and changed into my black long sleeved shirt, skull covered skirt & combat boots; I headed to school. I truly wished the drive to school was longer so I could think more about Damon. Apart of me hates him for hurting people then the other side of me just wants to jump him. To bad I didn't jump him before Stefan decided to lock him away in little vampire jail. My choice in men suck. Finding a parking spot, I parked my car and walked into my own jail - school. The whole day of School went by fast. I didn't talk to anyone, so it was a good day. I finally decided to talk to someone and I wondered over to Bonnie's locker after school. Thankfully, I came over after The Blonde Devil talked about the car wash. I hate the sexy suds car wash. I already told her that Its going to be rare if I even show up. "Hello Ladies." I said fixing my bag strap then looked at all of them. "Hi Aurora." Caroline said sounding happy to see me. I kind of looked around then pointed at myself. "Your talking to me?" She laughed as Bonnie and Elena looked at me then Caroline, simply shocked as well. "Of course I'm talking to you." "Well, um, Hi Caroline." Yep, she has gone as mad as a hatter. I turned to Bonnie and she smiled, "She's in denial." I simply went 'Ah' when Stefan walked over and greeted everyone. "Hey." I saw the look on Bonnie's face and she didn't like being here anymore. "Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." She quickly gave me a hug and walked off. My poor Bon-Bon. "I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan said, turning to Elena as she stood by my side. Elena glanced at me before looking at Stefan, trying to keep a straight face. "No worries. I'll live." Well I see that Caroline isn't the only one in denial. "I was dealing with Damon." My gaze fell when he said that and I began to feel my heart drop. I was there, I know he did but it kind of hurts. "And did you... deal with Damon?" Elena asked him, crossing her arms. I bit my lip as he said yes to her. "For four days?" After she said that I started to zone out of this whole conversion. Its not that I didn't care but I just didn't want to hear all of this. I began to dig through my bag as Caroline came back over.

I placed my pencil in my mouth as I looked for my cell phone in my bag, "Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." Caroline asked him, placing her hands on her hips. I bit down my pencil, not wanting to get upset or act like I knew anything. "He's gone, Caroline." Stefan said back to her, trying to sound soft. I found my cell phone and dropped my pencil back in my bag before looking at them. "When is he coming back?" Caroline said giving Stefan a sad look. "He's not coming back. I'm sorry." I frown as Stefan said that to her. Again I knew that he didn't really leave but it still feels bad watching Stefan lie to both the Blonde Devil and Elena. I watched her look down and I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "This is a good thing, Caroline." I said to her. She gave me a tiny, upset look then said 'I know' before leaving. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. "Speaking of leaving." I heard Elena begin, "Where were you this morning, Rori?" I looked at her and thought of something to say. Something that she would believe. "Oh, I couldn't sleep. So I went for a drive to clear my head." I said looking at her then shrugged slightly. It wasn't a lie. I did go for a drive and maybe, kind of ended up at the Salvatore boarding house to see a vampire in vamp-jail. Its just a shortened version of the truth. "Well hopefully you got your head cleared, Rori." She believed me? Sweet. I nodded my head and headed out of school. When I got to my car, I threw my bag in the back and sent a text to Jeremy. I was asking him if he was home yet or if he needed a ride. I got a text saying he was home and bored. I texted him back saying he was a dork and drove home.

Walking into my house, I yelled 'Honey I'm home' and went to my room. I didn't have much friends, and the friends that I had were either a witch, a vampire or my own family. So when I got bored and texted someone, it was one of them. I'm kind of a loner and I like it that way. Letting out a sigh, I went over to my sketch table and grabbed my notebook. As I looked through it, I tried to think when was the last time I drew in it and what was it. When I got to the last page, I sighed softly, looking at the sketched picture of Damon. My sketch of him looked better then what he looked like this morning. I tried to shake away the image of his head hung low, his body was basically limp. He even looked paler then before. He was a broken looking man and it upset me. As I slid my fingers against the page, I heard a loud slam come from out side my door. Looking up from the notebook, I moved to my door and opened it to see that Elena's down was shut. I guess things didn't go well with Stefan at the Grill? I sighed and quietly walked to Jeremy's door. "Jeremy, we need to tal" "AURORA!" He yelled as my eyes widen. "-Oh I'm so sorry!" I yelp turning around and covering my eyes. I just walked in on my little brother and Vicki. I'm blind and scarred for life. Jeremy quickly pushed me out of his room and closed his door behind him. "I'm blind." Jeremy chuckled and moved my hands from my eyes. "What did you need, Roi?" I looked at him and sighed. "Elena had a fight with Stefan and now she's bummed out." He gave me a look and shook his head. "why don't you just give him a call and tell him to come over?" That is so simply. Why didn't I think of that! I quickly said thank you and kissed his cheek before running to my room, grabbing my phone and called Stefan. I told him the plan and thankfully, he thought it was great. When he got here, I pulled him into the kitchen so he could start cooking. After getting him in a good spot, I booked it up stairs and to Elena's room. "Hey Kiddo, you okay?" I said walking into her room and sat next to her. "No. I'm not okay. I'm miserable." I awed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, hugging her. "Well, you should go get something to eat." She gave me a odd look and went down stair. Mission Complete. I went into my room, changed into my PJs and listened to music till I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I wasn't looking forward today. Today was the damn car wash and I didn't want to go at all. Sighing, I threw my covers over my head and pouted to myself. Next thing I knew, I heard my door open and my bed shift. Moving back my covers, I looked over and saw Elena laying on my bed facing me. "Good morning" I said looking back at her. She smiled and said morning. We laid there for a couple of minutes till I let out a soft sigh. "I don't want to do this. I hate water." She nodded her head at me. This is one of the things that we agree on. "Do you think Caroline will notice if I didn't wear a bikini?" I let out a small chuckle after she said that and got out of bed. "Do you think she will notice if I showed up late?" I said walking over to my closet and pulled out my Batman bikini along with my black shorts. "Yes." "And there's your answer." I looked at Elena, who was out of my bed now, before I continued to speak, "Now shoo, I have to get ready." With that, Elena left my room and I took a quick shower then changed. I brushed my hair and sighed as it waved out into loose curls. After slipping my black converses on, I grabbed my sunglasses and headed down stairs. "Elena?" I said walking into the kitchen. Aunt Jenna looked up and smiled at me. "Morning Aurora." "Morning Aunt J. Do you know if Elena left already?" She nodded her head and told me that she left early so she could meet up with Stefan. Letting out a sigh, I frowned. Of course she did. After saying thank you, I grabbed an apple off the table and headed to my car. I didn't want to go to the car wash, so I headed over to my favorite place: The cemetery. When I got there, I slowly climbed on top of my car and sat Indian style on the roof. The cemetery was so quiet, so peaceful. So - dare I say it? Beautiful. When I come here, I know I'm not alone. My family is here. Mom. Dad. I miss them like crazy but I can't show that I do. I must be the strong one in my family. I must be the big sister that Elena and Jeremy needs. Ugh, I just want my normal life again. Even thought I hated my normal life. Letting out a sigh, I closed my eyes and frowned thinking of everything and everyone. "Why did you have to go? Why didn't you let me go to get her? Mom. Dad, I don't want to let you down but I feel like I am." I whispered to myself before pulling my knees to my chest.

Just then my cell phone started to hum in my pocket. I pulled it out, seeing it was Elena and answered it. "Yes Elena." "Rori, would you do me a favor and go get Caroline from the school?" Why do I have to do it? Well I am kind of closer then she is. "Sure, I guess so." I said sighing into the phone.. "Thank you big sis. I'll see you later." Elena said before hanging up. Mumbling, I slid off my top of my car and hopped into the drivers seat. I was heading down the road to the school till I saw someone running on the opposite side of the road. Wait that was Caroline! 'Where the hell is she going?.' I thought as I quickly did a U-turn and followed her down the road, keeping my distance. I felt like I was stalking her or something. She finally stopped running when she got to her destination: the Salvatore house. Oh this can't be good. When I stopped my car she was trying to open the door to the house. I quickly ran to the porch and stopped her. "Caroline! What the hell are you doing!?" I hissed at her, holding onto her arm. The Blonde Devil just looked at me, "Damon calling me." She ripped her arm from my grasp and entered the house. I groaned and followed her closely. She was walking right to the stairs that led to the basement, where Damon was. When we got closer to the cell, we could hear Damon calling for The Blonde Devil. I didn't like this. "Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline asked as she stood in front of the door. Damon stood up weakly and was using the bars for support. "Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please." I appeared by Caroline and looked at Damon. He was a wreck. "You bit me." She said looking at him as well. Damon glanced at me once then looked at her. "You liked it. Remember?" Damon said to her. 'Liar' I thought. "Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Caroline sounded so lost. "You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do" Damon said and his pupils grew wider. This won't be good.

"What am I about to do?" She whispered. "You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door." Damon ordered her. She started to reach for the door but I was faster. "Caroline! No!" I shouted as I grabbed her arm again but this time, she smacked me a crossed. I quickly released her arm and fell to the ground. My face was stinging, I was most likely going to have a bruise. I looked up to see her opening the door for him. "No! No!" I heard Zach yell as he started to try to shut the door. I got up and hurried over to help him with the door. "Get out of here. Run! Run!" He yelled to us as we struggled with the door. "Not without you!" I shouted backed and continued to push on the door. Caroline, on the other hand, ran away. If I make it out alive, I'm going to kill her. Damon was winning this game of tug a war with the door as Zach and I wasn't strong enough and the door flung open. We hit the wall as Damon stood in the doorway. I could feel all the blood in my body go cold as I looked up at him. Why didn't I stay in bed today?

* * *

plz don't kill me xD. I have been have a hard time with this. So plz like it. Also, I see that the links wont work *sighs* Well on my Profile I linked my tumblr page that will have all of the outfits on it (New to old) and it will also have some pictures I had made too. (: Hope you like them.


	10. You're Undead to Me part 2

In a blinked of a eye, Damon quickly went passed me and over to Zack, snapping his neck. My eyes widen in fear. I let out a scream and ran up the stairs. Looking back, I could see Damon on my tail. 'Shit!' I thought as I tried to run faster. He was close behind me as I made it up the stairs. Sadly, He caught up to me, slamming me hard against the wall. I lost my breath on impact. I could feel my body screaming in pain. After a couple of minutes, I started to shout at him and tried to push myself away from him but he was stronger then I thought. Getting sick of me struggling, he pressed himself against me. "Damon, Damon get off of me! I swear to god, if you try to hurt me I will scream!" I shouted in his face. He didn't like that very much. "I'm not going to hurt you just stop moving!" He shouted back at me, shutting me up. "Your not?" I said softly, not wanting to believe him. He shook his head then looked down at my neck and I noticed that he started to smile. "No I won't." He pushed himself off me then looked at me as I leaned against the wall. "What's with the smil- " "Don't speak." He ordered, making me shut my mouth. I moved my hand to my neck, not feeling my necklace around it. No! How could I forget my necklace? I thought I was wearing it this morning! "Come here, Rori." He said then watched me walk over to him. When I was about a foot away from him, Damon said stop and stay still and I listened. I was frozen in my spot as Damon slowly slid his hand up my right side, giving me goosebumps. I watched as he moved his hand away from my side and I saw the crimson color on his fingers. Blood? I'm Bleeding? "We should take care of this." He said then licked his fingers clean. "I want you to go upstairs to my room and wait for me, okay?" I nodded my head and went up the stairs to his room. I kind of knew where his room was. I've pasted it once when I came to see Stefan. I opened the door to his room and looked around. It was clean and pretty nice in here. Oh shut up Rori! I sighed and went over to his bathroom to look for a first aid kit.

When I found it, I walked back to his bed and started to look through the kit. After I couple of minutes, I pulled out some gauze to wrap my side with. Knowing that I couldn't do this myself, I frowned. I need his help right now. "Damon!" I yelled and waited for a answer. Nothing. Sighing, I yelled again. "Damon Salvatore! Get your ass up here!" This time he came up to his room, slowly but he was there. "What now." He groaned. I looked at him and crossed my arms. Getting snippy, are we? "Don't you dare use that tone with me, pretty boy." I earned a glare from him and he was about to leave me alone again. "You try being locked up for days without feeding." "You're the stupid ass that were killing people!" Right after I said that, I was focused down against the bed. Damon was on top of me, pinning to me to his bed. We need to stop ending up like this. Or, at least, me pinned down to something. "Rori, I am very hungry. I don't want to kill you so quit tempting me." My eyes widen again as he said that. He sighed before continuing, "Now what do you want." "Can you just help me wrap my side. " I whimpered softly. He nodded his head then moved off me so I could sit up. I watched has he grabbed the wrap and told me to lift up my arms, which I did. After he started to wrap me, I started to notice him eyeing my bloody side. I was still bleeding a tiny bit and he was hungry but I could see he was trying to control himself. Half way done, he stopped and leaned his face close to my side. I could feel my face heat up as I watched him. "Damon…" "Shh." He whispered and gently started to kiss my side. My heart pounded louder with each kiss. They were so gently, so loving. I don't understand why but I loved it. "D-Damon.." I groaned his name then felt his lips leave my skin and in a flash, they were on my own. His lips tasted like iron and for some odd reason I wanted more. I started to kiss him back and placed my hands on his chest. When he started to slide his hands down to my shorts, that's when the little voice in the back of my head woke up and made me push him off. He looked a little taken back when I pushed him away. I couldn't look up at him, I felt so ashamed that I would let it go this far. I heard him grumbled to himself and look outside the window. "Stay in the house. Your only allowed in here and the living room. Got it." I nodded my head and whispered yeah. He was about to leave the room but I called to him. "Damon." "Hmm" He hummed, not wanting to look at me. "Before you go, could you grab my red bag out of my car. Please." I said as I studied him, watching as his shoulders dropped a bit. "Yeah." And like that, he was gone.

Damon's POV:

When I left the house, I headed over to Rori's car. I'm shocked that she kissed me back. Even more shocked that she pushed me away. Why would I even kiss her? I'm here to save Katherine, not play around with one of her doppelgangers. Even though Aurora is better then Kather- Oh shut up Damon! Opening her car door, I leaned over her drivers seat and grabbed a large red bag. 'Now why does she have a big bag like this with her?' I thought as I sat it on the seat and unzipped it. Inside the bag was clothes. A lot of clothes. Maybe about a few days worth. I wonder why she brings this much clothing with her when she leaves her house. I zipped her bag back up and threw it over my shoulder. Before I closed the car door, I noticed her vervained filled necklace hanging from her mirror. "How about that." I said removing it from the mirror and sliding it into my pocket. I slammed her door shut, quickly moving back inside and to my room. When I walked into my room, she wasn't in there. I threw her bag down and went down stairs in the living room and she wasn't there either. "The hell." I mumbled as I moved back up stairs and heard water running. She was using my shower. As I stepped closer to the door, I could hear a voice. Her voice, she was singing. "What a wicked thing you do, to make me dream of you. No, I don't wanna fall in love…" Her voice was so soft and beautiful. I didn't dare move from my spot, because if I did, I felt like I would miss a it. "Ohh no, I wanna fall in love with you.." I sighed to myself when the water turned off and she got quiet. I waited a few more seconds then hurried out of the house to go find some dinner.

Aurora's POV:

When I walked out of Damon's bathroom, I saw that my bag was on the floor. I only wetted my hair because I didn't want to get the bandage wet. Undoing the towel that was wrapped around my hair, I sighed, wishing he was still here. I walked over to my red bag and unzipped it so I could pull out my gray tank top and my sisters old cheerleading short shorts. After I changed, I threw my hair up into a messy bun. I just want to go home but no, because I left my necklace somewhere and Caroline was being stupid, I'm stuck here! I groaned and moved from Damon's room and down to the living room. When I got down a couple of steps, I heard the door open and slam shut. "Damon? That was fast." I said getting to the bottom floor and seeing Stefan instead. "Rori? What are you going here?" He said kind of shocked I was here. I frowned looking at him. "I'm so sorry, Stefan." He could see that something was wrong. "It Damon.. H-He got out.." I said weakly and walked into the living room to sit down. Stefan followed me quickly. "What! How did that happen!?" When I sat down, I looked at Stefan with fear in my eyes. "Elena called me and told me go find Caroline. When I found her, I followed her here and she might've opened the cellar door and Damon got out. Me and Zach tried to stop him but…" I couldn't even finish what I was saying, I started to cry. "W-Where's Zach?" Stefan asked, sitting on my right side. "He's Dead. Damon killed him." I choked out. I couldn't look at him. Stefan was pissed and it scared me. I could feel his eyes scanning my body to see if I was hurt. He noticed the buries forming on my face and some of the wrap was showing. "Rori, did he hurt you?!" I shook my head then looked over at Stefan before whipping my eyes. "No. Caroline hit me and I fell on the ground down stairs, ripping my side up. Damon told me that I can't leave the house and I could only go in his room and the living room. Stefan, I don't know where my necklace is. I'm sorry." Stefan gave me a quick hug and told me it wasn't my fault. I nodded my head and with that, he left the living room without another word.

I decided to make a fire and stay warm. I would go back upstairs and snuggle under Damon's blankets but I didn't want him to come home and try something. I felt so bad about what happened to Zach. I tried to help him but I couldn't. I sighed and laid on their couch as I watched the fire crackle. My mind was running through every thought I had in my head. I had to admit that I do like Damon. And after that kiss, I kind of fell a bit for him. I felt like everything in my life was better. That I didn't have a care in the word. But on the other hand, he's a killer. He used the Blonde Devil as a chew toy. He snapped Zack's neck. Hell, I have a feeling that he's going to kill more people tonight and no one will try to stop him. I should hate him. Oh, Why can't he be like Stefan? Why can't Damon act human. I was pulled out of thought by Stefan standing in the doorway with my cell phone in one hand and a bowl of ice cream in the other. "Prince Charming." I said looking at his hands. He gave me a small smile then walked over and placed my cell phone on the table before handing me the ice cream. "I had a feeling that you needed this." I nodded my head and took a spoon full. Stefan turned his back to leave, but I stopped him. "Wait. Stefan?" He turned back around. "Yeah Rori?" "Can you go and make sure Elena is safe." He nodded his head and left the room. I ate the rest of my ice cream in quiet, waiting for Damon to come home. "Its going to be a long night." I sighed, placing my bowl of the floor then cuddled close to the couch.

Moments became hours as I waited Damon or Stefan to come home. I had a cup of Bourbon and texted Aunt Jenna telling her that I was taking a day to be alone. She understood and left it like that. It makes me wonder why she never questioned me when I would disappear some weekends and return a couple of days later. Letting out a sigh, I started to look around for pen and some paper to keep me from having more Bourbon. After I found some, I started to sketch out the living room and the fire place. It only took me a hour to get the sketch looking just like the fire place. As I focused on my sketching, I didn't hear the front door open and someone walk into the living room. When I looked up, I noticed Damon standing in front of me. "What are you doing?" He said staring at me. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the fire place. "Sketching." I simply replied. I heard him make a 'Ah.' noise before he took my paper from me. "Hey!" I shouted reaching for the paper as he held it up in the air. "No, your finished sketching tonight. Come to bed." He said and walked pasted me to the stairs, still holding my sketch. "What if I wanted to sleep on the couch!" I yelled after him. He just laughed and walked back into the Living Room. "I would really like you to just cooperate and not make me carry you up to bed." I just crossed my arms and stared at him. He has to be kidding me. "You don't deserve my cooperation." "Okay." He said simply then quickly threw me over his shoulder. I let out a loud shriek and started to bang on his back, trying to make him drop me. "Damon! Put me out, Damnit!" He just ignored me and started to head up the stairs to his bedroom. When we got to his room, he went over to the bed and dropped me on it. "What the hell-" "Aurora, I am tired and in no mood for your stubbornness right now. Okay." I was taken back with what he said. I slowly nodded my head and watched as he pulled off his shirt. I didn't mean to watch him but wow. When he looked my way, I quickly looked at the bed. I heard him chuckle as he got under the covers then patted the other side for me.

Rolling my eyes, I got under the covers and turned onto my side so my back was to him. Moments passed till I heard him say my name. "Rori? You awake." I tried to ignored him but I had a feeling he knew I wasn't sleeping. "No." I said then rolled over to face Damon, giving him a look. "Why do you keep so much clothing in your car packed." I frown hearing the question. I didn't want to answer him. Truly, I keep them there so if one day I get sick of Mystic Falls, I would be ready to leave this town for good. "So one day I could run away." I said softly, closing my eyes so I didn't see his face. "Run away?" I felt the bed move a bit and I opened my eyes to see Damon closer to me. I nodded my head sighing, "You wouldn't understand." I whispered to him then felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to his body. "I bet I would." He whispered back as he slid his hand down to my lower back. I was about to fight him off but I remembered him saying that he was tried, so I just let it happen. After a couple of minutes, I slowly snaked my arms around him and snuggled me head against his neck. I felt his head move and gently rested it against mine. "Night Damon." I said softly then smiled against his neck. "Sweet dreams, Aurora." He replied. I started to slowly fall asleep in Damon's arms. I don't know why but this felt like it was meant to happen. It almost felt right. Truthfully, I wouldn't want be snuggled up against anymore else but him.

* * *

They kissed (almost became more) and now their snuggling! Its Magical. I thought it would be a good idea to get the kiss out of the way now then waiting a couple of chapters. Next chapter, I have to bring Vicki into the mix. This should be fun. Muahaha! Hope you liked it. If you don't then I am sorry but I tried my best! Don't forget to review, people! xoxo

*Michi*


End file.
